


After the Battle of Wakanda

by Bryan_d272



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Closeted, Complicated Relationships, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, POV First Person, Post-Civil War (Marvel), Protective Steve Rogers, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Saving the World, Secret Relationship, Smut, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Steve Rogers, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 36,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryan_d272/pseuds/Bryan_d272
Summary: The Avengers are going to save the universe...again. Thanks to the perfect coupling of Tony Stark and Steve Rogers.• Gay smut• Child abuse• Rape• Self Harm• Angst





	1. It's Good To See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony returns to Wakanda after the snap to meet up with the rest of his team, even Captian Steve Rogers.

W A K A N D A  
• After the snap •

Steve's POV

Half the universe, gone, just one snap, that's all it took to take us down. I was left sitting in the dust of my best friend, Bucky, for I don't know how long. No one wanted to disturb me, I had just gotten him back, I gave up everything to keep him, and now he was gone again.

The sunset on a kingless Wakanda, the warriors that were left started a mourning ritual for their king. I could see the city was dimly lit from where I was sitting in the forest. It was freezing, I could see every breath I took. I heard voices coming towards me. 

It was Natasha and Bruce. Natasha was in one of his jumpers and he had his arm wrapped around her. When she saw me she sat down next to me and threw her arms around my broad shoulders.

"Come on Steve, we need you with us up there", her head gently touched my shoulder "No you don't, you need a leader, and I am certainly not a leader". Bruce was awkwardly standing by a tree kicking the dirt at his feet. Nat looked up at him and then back at me. Her face was soft but she had a broken smile "You'll freeze out here and we don't have another seventy years to spare waiting for you-" Bruce interrupted her.

"Ehh guys, do you see that?" his nervous tone made me uneasy, I jumped up and stridded over to where he was standing. There was a small ship in the sky, I watched as it landed right next to the open barrier. I wouldn't let Thanos hurt anyone else. While Nat and Bruce stood looking in shook I ran off through the fields, ready to take lives and willing to give up mine.

I got over to the ship with my new shields at the ready. The door was open, I slowly walked in and took a look around, it was deserted. I got a horrible feeling in my stomach, it felt like my insides were being pulled apart. Printed on the wall, in clear white writing 'Stark Industries'.

I had been battling the thought of Tony for a while, the truth is as soon as people started to disappear I thought of him. I couldn't stop wondering had I missed my last chance to make up with him. The ship was no guarantee that it was Tony, Bruce had told the team Tony ended up on one of the ring ships with some wizard and Peter. My heart was sinking further and further into my stomach as I walked towards the Wakanda castle.

The lobby was empty, I turned my head both ways and pressed the lift button. When the doors opened a group of women and men got out and sat down at the desks in the lobby. I changed my mind and began to climb up the stairs, I couldn't risk walking straight into a room with Tony in it.

I could hear the team talking, they were all exhausted, I couldn't face them, I continue past the meeting room door and into the empty living area. I sunk into the chair and gazed out the window. The sky was black, right now the half of the universe that survived are devastated and I couldn't do anything about it. 

Natasha was the first one to find me. "The queen gave us all rooms for the night, we are going to start making plans in the morning..." I raised my hand to my chin but didn't move "There are no plans to make, we lost" I didn't get up from the chair, or even turn my head from looking out the window. She started to shout.

"You are meant to be Captian America, you're not meant to believe in losing", I still didn't respond, what was the point of getting into a screaming match with her. I sighed softly "Is he here?" "Why don't you go find out for yourself" I got off the chair and turned around, she was crying. Natasha Roanoff, who apparently had no feeling was crying in front of me.

Thor burst into the room followed by the Racoon, Natasha turned around and wiped away the tears. "Captian Steven, I have come to thank you for fighting so bravely by my side today" he squeezed both my shoulders "And to tell you there is still hope" I gave him a fake smile "Goodnight Thor, and thank you". How could he be so positive, he had literally lost everyone and here he was thanking me. He still had hope, he still believed in our so called 'team'.

Bruce, Rhody and Shuri all came in, followed by a few members of the Kingsgaurd. The room was getting too crowded. I went back over to my spot at the window and stood with my fist resting against it. How could they all stand here talking, catching up, while chaos was breaking out all across the universe?.

"Could I have some privacy with the Captian". Tony. He sounded broken, hurt and defeated but it was so good to hear his voice. I couldn't turn around, I stood up straight but I was paralysed looking out the window with a grip on my belt. I could hear everyone shuffling out the door.. I couldn't believe he was alive, here, now it was just me and him.

Tony's POV

I couldn't think of anything else I just needed to get back to earth. Once I did, with the help of Nebula, I got straight into a ship and made a flight plan to bring me to Bruce. He was in Wakanda.

I started to clean up some of my wounds but I got frustrated and gave up. I lay down on the seats "What have I gotten us into". I glanced over to the corner of the ship where all the pods were "Friday open door 001 please". The panels opened and I sat up to look at the shield, I picked up the outdated phone "Please be here".

As soon as I landed in Wakanda the Kingsguard came to greet me. They brought me up to a packed meeting room. Thor was sitting talkint to a Racoon, I assume he was the missing member from Quill's team, Bruce was bugging Natasha, and Rhodes was lookinh down at his phone, but Steve wasn't there. Surrounded by all these people, and I had never felt so alone.

The room went silent when I walked in and just for a second, they all smiled. A crowd formed around me, Bruce hugged me "Oh my god Tony, you're alive, where's the wizard and Peter, where's the kid?". The whole room focused on me, I shook my head "They're gone". Bruce stepped back "Oh Tony, oh no". Everyone got a chance to greet me, Rhody was last he hugged me and patted my back "Where you back in New York? Did you see Pepper? I know she's alive but is she okay?". I didn't even know she was alive "No, I didn't see her". 

We all took seats around the long table but it was useless, none of us knew what to do, after a while the Queen arrived "Thank you all so much for your help, please, stay hopeful, my son would not want you to give up. We have rooms for you all on the fourteenth floor, I'll see you all soon". Thor thanked everyone and took the Racoon with him. Little conversations broke out in the room but I just sat at the table trying to get a grip.

Rhody had been talking to me but I didn't hear a word he said. Then finally Bruce said it, "Steve" my head shot up. I had been so close to calling him before this all happened and now Bruce was telling me he was right here.

I don't know how it happened but I was pushed along with the group to the living room. I asked for the room and I got it. I got what I wanted, Steve Rogers alone. He wouldn't turn around. I don't know if I wanted him to. I wasn't angry with him, I just missed him. 

I rooted in my pocket and press a couple of buttons. Then ringing filled the silent room. He didn't turn around but he answered the phone. I sighed "I need you Cap" he turned around with a soft smile, walked across the room and wrapped his arms around me "I-I need you too Tony".

I started to cry, I had learned to never cry in front of people from a young age. Howard never tolerated crying but when Steve wrapped those massive arms around me, it just came out "I'm so sorry Tony, I'm so so sorry" I didn't know what to say, there was so much I had to tell him "Peter's gone" he pulled me closer to his chest and stroked my hair. We stood like that for almost half an hour. Then I came to my scenes, stopped crying and pulled away from him

"Nice beard Capiscle" he laughed. I pulled out a bottle of whiskey from the bar, kicked off my shoes and sat down on the sofa. He watched me closely, I could see he wanted to say something "Steve, don't, we don't need to do this". He looked down and shook his head, his head tilted back up but his soft smile faded "God Tony, you're bleeding" I took a long sip from the bottle "Well would you look at that, I am".

It only took him a second to cross the room and crouch down next to me, he can take much bigger steps than me. I wasn't too phased by the bleeding but he was. He just let his hands hover over my abdomen, I smirked and took off my t-shirt. He took the bottle from my hand and poured some of it onto my balled up t-shirt before pressing it to the cut "Outch" he smimed "Sorry, I probably should have told you that it would sting" "Well you probably should have told me a lot of things...".

The pressure that was on my gash faded, I looked up and was faced with the saddest face I had ever seen on Steve, the beard pulled on my heartstrings. "Sorry...I didn't mean that. Where is he anyway..." I couldn't bring myself to say his name but Steve just looked away from me "Steve, where's Bucky?".

Steve's POV

"He's gone, Tony". Tony's face was always kind of clenched, I noticed it very early on in our friendship, I think it's because he always has some sharp snarky remark to make but once I said that the tension in his face was gone. I sat down on the floor, he swung his legs off the sofa and rested a hand on my shoulder "I'm really sorry Cap, but you know we're going to get them back, all of them, Peter, Strange, Sam, Wanda, T'Challa, that little tree guy Thor was telling me about, and Bucky". I stood up, wiping his blood off my hands and into his shirt.

"Who's this Strange". Tony laughed "A wizard, kind of a jerk, but I needed to push someone's buttons while you were gone". It was too hard to look at him, his big brown eyes brought back all the memories I had been avoiding for the past two years. "I am sorry Tony, about it all, I didn't want to leave you". 

He sat up, kind of annoyed "You keep saying that. Steve, I'm sorry, I should have believed you, I should have talked to you" "I wish I could have done things differently, I really do". His face dropped but he was smiling. I turned around, he was looking in disgust at his cut "Could you put that back on here please?". I got back onto my knees and pressed the shirt to his cut "What happened to you Stark?".

"Well you see it all goes back to May 29th 1970, the day I was born" his laugh made me smile "Ah yes, the day you blessed the world with your birth" I dabbed his cut "yeah and fouty eight years later Thanos threw a moon at me, but that didn't do much, so he stabbed me" I didn't believe I had heard him right "I'm sorry...what!" "Yeah pretty crazy". We spent a few hours talking, it was getting really late, the city was silent and it was just me and a kind of tipsy Tony, but not drunk. He placed the empty bottle next to the chair and stretched out.

"I don't hate you, Cap. I really don't" I pulled myself off the floor and onto the seat next to him, he threw his feet across my lap "I don't hate you either Stark". He pressed both hands to his face "Stark, a cursed name" "What's so bad about it" I laughed but he was being very serious "People hear Stark they think Howard, war and death" "Tony that's not true" I tried to reassure him that his name was mainly associated with good. "It's what I think of when I hear it" his voice was dull and sad. "When I hear Stark I think of a brave, intelligent and caring man". He rolled his eyes "Wow take it easy Rogers, I'm engaged". 

Engaged, he could tell I was shocked "You didn't know?" I smiled a little "I didn't even know you were dating anyone, I guess I'm a little behind on the news, we didn't get wifi in hiding" "I'm surprised you even know what Wifi is, but yeah I'm engaged to Pepper" of course he is, the perfect girl for him.

I was smiling, but it didn't feel real "Congratulations, how is it going?" he withdrew into himself a little "She's running the business like usual, travelling all over the place so, that's good for her". Was it possible Tony Stark was unhappy being engaged to Pepper, no way, everyone knew they were a perfect couple?. Blood started to come down his chest again, I pressed my hand against his toned body. I could feel his stare close to my face and when I looked up to give him a smile his lips touched mine.

For a minute I let him have control, he was the one who kissed me. So I let him be the one to pull away. I was expecting him to get up and run away, never speak to me again but he didn't. He pulled me by the neck so our faces were only an inch apart "Tony...what are you...em..." "Did you not like it?" his damn smirk, his perfect teeth and soft lips, I couldn't answer his mouth was back on mine.

Tony's POV

I had waited a really long time to kiss Steve Rogers. I had a major crush on Captian America since I was 15. All those photos of him that Howard had were free porn to my teenage self. After I kissed him I was shocked he hadn't punched me, so I tried my luck again before I knew it we were making out. His tongue ran along my lips, but I wouldn't open up.

When I brought up Pepper I realised I didn't even check if she was alive, and then the thought of her off in all those foreign countries popped into my mind. Some might say I'm paranoid but I know what cheating look likes and that's what Pepper Potts looked like all over when she would come home form business trips. But the press was right when they stated she was the only woman crazy enough to marry me.

Steve was scared to do anything at first, he held me at the waist and didn't move his hands at all. That was getting a little to plain for me. I let out a moan, and he was sneaky enough to push his tongue into my mouth. I pushed him off the couch so he landed on the floor with a quiet laugh escaping his mouth. I climbed on top of him and sucked at his neck "Tony" he moaned. I put on a seductive voice "Yes Captian" "Stop it!, stop it Stark!".

He sat up but I moved my body so I was comfortably on his crotch. I swayed back and forward "Are you sure you want me to stop". I didn't budge, his blue eyes seemed different, they were darker and his pupils were bigger. I lowered my head and pressed my tongue to his exposed neck. I had earned a moan from him, I started to feel his dick harden under me, he growled "You're engaged Tony" I rolled my eyes "And you are the straightest man in America Steve" I got close to his ear to whisper "I want you, Rogers, I'm all yours ". That did it, he was now fully hard under me. He grabbed my ass and picked me up, carrying me to a room, hopefully, one with a bed in it, but I'm not picky.

He was being rough with me but it just made me harder. We got into a room, he pushed my back up against the wall and kissed me passionately, I finally opened my mouth and let him in after a bit of teasing. He threw me onto the bed and tried to take off my trousers "Hold on solider, I'll show you mine if you show me yours". His perfect face turned a pinky colour as he unzipped his suit. His body was still as good as ever, perfectly shaped. I slipped out of my trousers so we were just left in our boxers, mine silk and his, starred and striped.

Steve's POV

Tony was on my bed, only in his boxers and a hard bulge popping out of them. I hadn't felt this breathless since my last asthma attack back in the 30s. I hooked my fingers into his boxer waistband and looked him in the eye. Those beautiful big brown eyes stared back at me and his sweet nod reassured me, he wanted this as much as I did. I pulled them off his ankles in one swift movement.

He readjusted so he was supported by his elbows and his seven-inch rock hard dick was up against his stomach. I leaned in to kiss his neck, travelling slowly to his stomach them stopping to pull off my own boxers "So that serum really did work everywhere" I blushed "God Rogers you're gorgeous". He slid off the edge of the bed and onto his knees. I looked up at the ceiling "Steve look at me, talk to me". I glanced down at him. The way his eyes looked up at me melted my heart, then he grabbed my dick and put it in his mouth. I moaned loudly as he took the whole nine inches into his mouth. I pressed my arm against the wall, almost punching it as Tony's head bobbed up and down, his spit coating my shaft. I could feel his tongue swirl around me and then a pop.

I watched, sweating and starting to think this was all a dream, as Tony hoped back onto the bed and spread his legs out "C'mon Cap I'm tired of waiting, I'm not going to fuck myself, well not tonight" I moved in between his legs, looking him over, I could see the desire in his eyes but my thoughts got the best of me. I ran my hands up his legs and stopped them at his tighs. I looked at how beautiful he was like this but that stupid fear got to me and I froze.

"Steve, are you okay" I bit my lip "yeah, just give me a minute" he sat up to look at me "what's wrong?" I looked away from him "Oh my god... you don't like me like this. Oh god, I'm such an idiot Oh god-" He crawled past me, I was crouched down on my hunkers biting my lip harder "No Tony it's not that, I do like you in that way, I really really do, I just, I have never...I don't really...I haven't". A smile came across his face "Steve Rogers, are you really a virgin?"

How embarrassing, "Yeah...I mean..." "Holy fuck am I going to hell for this" I laughed but I didn't know how to handle this situation there was nothing in any leadership book about sleeping with your teammate. "I'm really sorry" he took his trousers off the ground "Tony where are you going?" "I'm sure there is another empty bedroom somewhere here"I stood up "Don't go". He turned around and waved a hand in the air "Fucking me is one thing, taking Captian America's virginity, that's a sin" he went to open the door but I slammed it shut with my fist, he turned around and realised he was trapped "You love to sin, Tony,".

Tony's POV

I found myself trapped between Steve's massive erection and a door, I made the best choice I could and kissed him. We ended up back on the bed. He started at my neck, sucking and biting, cause me to moan "ohhh Steve" he ran his tongue around my right nipped then bit it "Fuck!" He moved to the left nipple and did the same, getting the same reaction. He carried on, marking my whole body lightly with bites and kisses. He moved a bit down the bed to in between my legs, my cock was aching for attention but he sucked at my thighs, marking them too.

I reached down to touch myself only for my hand to be slapped away. After the third time that happened, he huffed, and pinned my wrists above my head with one of his hands "That's what you get for disobeying orders Stark". I tried to pull them away a little "You are such a tease, just fuck me" he laughed "What's the magic word Tony" "please Steve, I need you, I need all of you". He shuttered and finally placed his hand on my cock, slowly stroking me.

He put his other hand up to my mouth "Suck", "Are you sure you are a virgin", he bent down so his head was close to my ear "Just because I haven't done anything, doesn't mean I haven't thought about this, now suck Stark.". I did what I was told and covered his fingers in spit "Are you sure about this Tony" "I've never been so sure about anything more, now put in one finger, then another when I say". He jabbed the first finger in fast "Ahhhh" "oh my god did I hurt you?, I'm sorry " I exhaled sharply "No it's okay, keep going". He pushed his finger in and out of my ass for a while before adding the second and started working me open.

Three fingers in I was getting impatient and listening to Steve moan was making my dick hurt. He took his fingers out "Tony, I don't have condoms" "so, not like you can catch anything" he smiled. He positioned himself at my entrance, both legs on his shoulders so my back didn't touch the bed. The suspensive was building, he took his hand away from my wrists and took one of my hands in his.

The tip went through my little ring and started to stretch me out "Fuck yes Steve, keeping going!" "Deeper, deeper Steve!". He couldn't go any deeper so he stopped, I took this time to look at how beautiful he was and how he made me feel full, "Give me everything you've got Cap". His hands held my hips down as he pulled his massive cock out of my hole then smashed it straight back in, making me scream at the top of my lungs "Ahhh, Steve".

He thrusted in and came without any warning, he looked up and let out a breath "Fucking hell Tony, you feel so good" I gasped, out of breathe "Steve Rogers did you just curse!". He pulled out, but I could see he wasn't done, I sat him down on the mattress and climbed onto his lap so I could ride him. I squated over him and began to whisper in his ear "Sit back, relax Cap, let me take care of you".

Sliding up and down on his dick he started to squeeze my ass hard "Cum inside me Steve" he did just that. He didn't stop there. As cum dripped out of my ass Steve's hand wrapped around my shaft and he pumped me.

When I came I bit his shoulder hard. I climbed off his lap and lay down next to him. I was totally out of breath but he seemed fine "That was a whole lot of fun Stark" "Easy for you to say you're not the one covered in these!" He had gone a bit overboard, I had hickeys and bite marks all over my body from ears to tighs. "Sorry..." "It's okay big guy".

I picked up my clothes, ready to make a run for it. "Don't leave Tony" "Steve the rest of the team can't know about this". I was still going to marry Pepper "Tony can you not just stay with me, please". That damn beard and those eyes. I crawled back onto the bed "Don't be surprised if I'm gone in the morning" "Well I'm honoured to be on Tony Stark's list" I sighed, it was a really really long list, too long. "Honour is all mine, I'm the man that took Captain America's virginity, that's a one night stand I'll remember".

His body language changed, he mumbled "One night stand". Oh no, I should have known Captian America would be the kind of guy to catch feelings after one night "It's good to see you again Cap, and well, now I've seen a whole lot more of you" I lifted up the sheets and took a look at his naked body, he gave me a small punch "Eyes up here, and it's good to see you again Stark". I fell asleep on his chest soon after but I could hear him. He whispered, "I love you, Tony, I really do".


	2. Just Another Stark Secrete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team assemble the next day to make a game plan, but some drama gets in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *this chapter contains mention of abuse and rape at the end*

W A K A N D A  
• After the snap •

Steve's POV

When I woke up Tony wasn't there, as he promised. I sighed, and began to wonder was it even real. Then the door of the bathroom opened, a steam cloud floated out and I could just about make out Tony's body. He had a towel tucked around his waist and was drying his hair with another towel. He mumbled "Morning Cap". I sat up to take in the view and smiled "You should have woken me up I would have hopped in the shower with you".

I got up to kiss him but he moved away "We need to talk about this, Steve, last night, it was..." I smiled as wide as I could "It was fantastic Tony!" I couldn't put into words how it made made me feel but his face was stern "It was a teenage fantasy and I was drunk, it didn't mean anything". My heart shattered "I'm sorry what? It didn't mean anything?". He smirked like I was being overdramatic "C'mon Steve, I'm engaged to Pepper, and your straight" I rolled my eyes at him "That didn't bother you last night".

We both started to get dressed and continued to argue "I'm not gay Cap" "Well Tony you had some pretty gay sex with me last night". I was being a bit to load, he whispered: "And that's all it was, sex, meaningless sex".

I was dressed but didn't move off the bed, Tony was putting on his jacket and still trying to defend himself "I told you I didn't want to take your virginity, I warned you". There was a knock on the door.

"Tony, are you in there?". Bruce. Tony opened the door with a smile "Hey Brucy boy, what's going on?". He was as awkward as ever, rubbing his hand through his hair "We're all waiting upstairs for you and Cap". I started to panic but Tony spit out a lie as if his life depended on it "Sorry, Cap slept on the floor, the old man's back was killing him so he was hogging the shower". I waved "Morning Doctor Banner" "Good morning Captian Rogers, just come on up to the meeting room whenever you two are ready". Tony looked back at me for a second, it was obvious he was thinking but he quickly looked away "Hold up Bruce, I'll come up with you now, give Cap some privacy to clean up, maybe even shave".

Tony's POV

I was walking down a massive hall with Bruce, he was being kind of odd with me. "So, you and Rogers are you two are good again?" "Yeah we're good, the team needs him and I'll denie it if you ever quote me, but I need him too" his tone was flat "Good, good, any ideas on what to do?".

I rubbed my hands down my face "None, but I have new gear for the team" "All the team?" I laughed "Yes even Steve" he jabbed his head away from me "I was talking about me but whatever, I guess your newest interest is more important." I was kind of shocked and stopped in my tracks but he kept walking "Jesus Bruce, your dick belongs in your pants, not in your personality". He turned around with a hint of anger, "And you know what Tony, Steve's dick belongs in his pants, not in your ass!" he was whispering but in a very aggressive tone.

"What are you talking about Bruce?" I smiled but sweat started to form on my forehead "I went looking for you last night to share an idea and I stumbled upon you two-" I pulled him into a passage by his shirt collar "Listen, Bru-" "No Tony! you listen to me I kept your secrete last time but if your going to start fucking your teammates I can-" I yelled "I'm not! it was just one time".

"There you are boys" Natasha appeared "We're waiting for you two, Bruce you didn't do a great job at finding Cap, he's already up there". Bruce laughed "Tony is just such a handful!". We started walking behind her "Speaking of Tony being a handful, did you and Steve work things out?" my breath hitched and she noticed "Eh yeah, we're getting there".

"Nat did we not just pass the meeting room?", she smiled "Well Tony we have a surprise". "Where are we going?" she turned around and walked smoothly backwards "If I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise" I raised my hand "I feel unconformable last time I didn't know where I was going I ended up in a cave in the middle east of three months" she turned back around not tolerating my jock "Shut it Stark.".

We got up to the roof where the rest of the team were, slightly less gloomy than yesterday but they all still had sadness in their eyes. They were lined up, Steve closet to me, glaring at me, Thor wearing a stupid smile, his newest pet sitting next to him, playing arcade defenders, Shuri standing at full attention long side Okoye, but no Rhody. "Nat, what's going on?" "You'll see".

I looked in shock as a Wakanda jet landed in front of us. The door lowered and out came Rhody, Wong, Barton and Scott. The team ran over to greet them, as I stood with a smile we all turned towards the sound of shoes. Small arms wrapped around my neck and lips touched my jaw "Oh Tony!" "Pepper!".

After the shock had set in we were all back in the meeting room. Thor started talking "You see, my friends, late last night I was thinking about an old tale my mother would tell me as a child about infinity stones..." I noticed Steve staring at me from across the table, I took out my phone 'stop staring'. He looked at the message and rolled his eyes. Thor continued to explain, with the help of Wong, a possible way to reverse what Thanos had done.

"How about a 10-minute break to clear our heads" Pepper suggested. She took my hand in hers and dragged me out the door. I caught a glimpse of Steve's angry face on my way out.

She pulled me into a small room. Probably the equivalent to a normal world supply closest. She kissed my lips and glided her hands down my back "I missed you Tony" I kissed her nose "I missed you too". Her hands shifted from my lower back to the front of my belt, she had an evil smirk "I was so terrified you were gone forever when you got on that spaceship, you need to stop doing stupid stuff like that" "Well then I wouldn't be me, would I?". Her hand dipped deeper into my trousers. I kissed her lips slowly, I don't know why we kept up this happy couple act, but I knew that Pepper was the only woman in the world who I could marry. Just as the kiss got deeper the door opened.

"Stark, back into the meeting room we're waiting". Steve Rogers standing in the doorway in disgust. Pepper pulled her hands out of my trousers and blushed as Steve turned his back and strutted away. She pressed her lips to my ear "We'll finish this later".

•After the meeting•

Steve's POV

We had finally come up with a plan, but it was going to take a lot. As Thor explained, with the help of Wong, we needed to retrieve the stones and destroy them. Surprisingly enough destroying them was going to be the easy part with Shuri's latest developments but retrieving them, that was complicated.

We all needed to be linked together and pretty much cursed then the stones would choose to hide in our darkest memories. If we couldn't find a stone in the time we had...well let's just say I couldn't imagine losing another team member.

Tony was prancing around with Pepper attached to his side all morning. I couldn't believe how he had mastered all the lies, and that he was actually going to marry her. We were sitting in the living area discussing tactic when the two of them came in. Tony sat across from me "So what's the deal? Fight some nightmares, get some stones, blow them to bit?", I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Maybe you would know the plan if you cared to attend our meetings" he stood up and took off his glasses "Excuse you, I have other important things going on here" I looked up at him "yes, like making out in closets". Pepper jumped "Come on boys play nice" Tony didn't look at her, he kept eye contact with me and raised a hand to his ear "Friday, bring them in". Cases rolled into the middle of the area where the rest of the team sat silently.

"All five of you will be fitted with the finest stark industries tech for this mission and, with the help of Shuri, the best Wakandan tech, so suit up and get down to the lab". They all qued up except for me, Natasha got hers first, then Clint, Thor and Bruce. My case, marked with a star was left sitting alongside Tony's.

He finally stopped looking at me and turned his attention to Scott, Rhodey, Wong and Rocket "I have something for you boys too, go on out to the ship and suit up and get down to the lab". They thanked him and left, now it was just me, Tony and Pepper. I grabbed my case and made a move for the door "Cap" his voice made my heart skip a beat "Don't forget this" I turned around to see my old shield in his hand "I only made small changes, I know how much it means to you" I took it "Thank you, Mr Stark, I appreciate it".

Tony's POV

Pepper kissed me again once I sat down, some of the kingsgaurd were floating about, she pressed her lips close to my ear "Come on, let's go to the meeting room for a bit of privacy". She pulled my hand and we ended up in an abandoned meeting room.

I sat down on a chair and she sat down on my lap, pulling at my lips with hers "Oh Tony, I love you, please, don't leave me". She started to unbutton my shirt, then I remembered, but it was too late "Oh my god! Tony!".

Hickeys, bite marks and bruises, all over my body. She got off my lap with tears running down her face "Who did it Tony, who are you sleeping with?" "Pep it's not like that!" She sat down, still angry, still crying "Well then explain to me what it's like Tony?" "I-I can't". She wiped a tear "Of course you can't, just another stark secrete right?" I sighed, rubbing my eyes "Pepper-" "Don't! Just tell me who it was, Natasha?"

I almost laughed at the idea "No" "was it one of those warriors?" "No pepper it wasn't!" "I can't believe you would do this to me, Tony, after everything, does our engagement mean anything to you?" I stood up and planted my fist on the table "of course it does Pepper". She aggressively moved her chair back from the table and stood up "Bullshit, your a worthless, lying, cheating pig!". I snapped "Don't you dare talk to me about cheating!" "And what is that suppose to mean?" She looked shocked.

"Oh Come on Pepper! I know what you get up to on all those company business trips, I'm basically paying for you to go screw a bunch of men". She sat down, not denying it. "For once in your life Tony you're wrong. It's just one man" "what?" She was on the verge of a smile "it's not a bunch of men, it's just the one man" "Who?" She looked away from me "Who is it, Pepper?" "Rhodey.".

I threw the stack of paper off the desk "You've got to be fucking kidding me, Rhodey, you just had to have an affair with my best friend! How long?" She was getting quite, not making eye contact "How long have you been sleeping with him?" "I don't know". I took her face in my hands "No more bullshit Pepper, how long?" "Since we were on that break...two years ago".

I turned away from her and smashed the glass of water "Two fucking years, right, I'm going to kill him" "Tony-". I was gone out of the meeting room and was on my way to the lab. Pepper stood at the meeting room door, shouting down the hall "At least I had the balls to tell you who I was sleeping with!". I got into the lift and headed for the lab.

Steve's POV

Shuri was adjusting my new gloves when Tony marched into the lab "Rhodes!". He sped towards him and his fist hit Rhodey right in the eye. Rhodes stumbled back, almost losing his balance "What the hell Tony!". I didn't move at first, no one did, but as Rhodey got back to his feet Tony hit him again. I ran over and grabbed Tony, locking his two arms behind his back "Let me go, Cap!" Rhodes was bleeding now "Tony what's wrong?" Natasha asked, bewildered by what had just happened.

Tony wiggled in my grip, and spat at Rhodes, he got a reaction, Rhodey swung a punch at him and got him in the nose. Clint and Banner grabbed him to restrain him while Thor stood between the two of them. "He has been screwing my Fiance for two years!". I let my guard down and Tony got out of my arms and launched at Rhodey. They were attacking each other on the floor and no of us could separate them.

Pepper ran in and screamed, "Stop it!". Both men got off the ground and looked at her. She was crying and struggling to speak "I-i'm pregnant". Tony's face dropped she looked away from everyone "It's James's". Tony snapped again and went for his neck. Natasha shouted, "Steve get him out of here".

I picked him up and dragged him to the lift. We didn't say anything the whole ride. He got out in the living area, went straight for the bar and took out a bottle of alcohol. I stood by the lift door watching him. He went out the balcony door, and I ran after him, out of fear he would fall, or maybe jump. He took off the ring around his finger and threw it into the lake. "What happened Tony?".

He brushed past me and back into the room and took his bottle "Well Cap, she seen your work from last night" he lifted up his shirt to show the bites and bruise "and it led to a small argument". "So she was with Rhodes?" "Yes," he took a long sip from the bottle and put it down. He walked over to me and ran his hand along my bearded jaw. I leaned down to kiss him but he pushed me away "I don't like the beard Cap" "Well Stark you enjoyed it last night".

Tony's POV

He reminded me of last night, how fun it was. For now obvious reasons, my own sex life had been borning recently. I drank a little more and then went back over to him "Fuck it". I kissed him and jumped up, he caught me by the ass, legs wrapped around his waist. He walked until my back hit the wall, I moaned as he groped at my ass "yeah, c'mon Captain, fuck me". He put me back down on the ground "what the hell Steve?".

"I'm not just going to get you off so you can run away when we're done", I rolled my eyes "it's not the 50s anymore, just cause you fucked me doesn't mean you have to marry me". He stood with a dominant stance looking at me, I knew he wouldn't budge unless I provoked him "Fine, whatever, there are plenty of other men out there who would love to fuck me, I'll go find one of them and meet you back here for the mission in the morning". He got angry, exactly what I wanted.

My body was pressed against the wall and my hands were pinned above my head by one of Steve's. His other hand held my hip against the wall and Steve's face was less than an inch away from mine, teeth clenched and eyes turned dark blue. He growled lowly "Don't test me Stark!". I almost had him, just to seal the deal, I spit in his face. He smirked with a hint of evil in his smile.

His face was buried in my neck, he was bitting me, causing screams "Keep it quiet Stark, or I'll make you". I nodded, the whole team were a lot of floors below us, but I could scream pretty loudly. He ripped, literally tore, my shirt off me. My wrists were free from his hand but he snapped at me "Keep them there" "Yes Sir". He got down on his knees and looked at my abdomen, he started to run his tongue down to my bellybutton "Mmm fuck", he squeezed my ass, hard, "language!" I smirked down at him.

He bit my nipple harshly, it caught me off guard and I yelled, he snapped at me "I told you to keep it down!" "You're the one that bit me!" He stood up so he towered over me "Do I need to make you be quiet?" I smirked "Maybe you do". He pressed down on my shoulder till I was on my knees and undid his belt. I was surprised he wasn't wearing any underwear but I didn't have long to think about it because he pressed my lips to his hard.

I open my mouth as wide as I could and took all of him in, his moans were sweet music to my ears "Good Tony, so-o-oo good". With no warning, he shot a load down my throat with a satisfying moan. I looked up at him and he used his finger to wipe a bit of cum from my lip, I grabbed his hand, placing it in my mouth, sucking and swirling my tongue around his fingers.

When I let his fingers out of my mouth he pulled me up and turned me so my front was pressed against the wall. Then my trousers were around my ankles and he was pulling my ass cheeks apart. "Are you okay Tony?" My legs were shaking "I will be once you get to work" he spanked my cheek "Patience". He ran his hot wet tongue up my crack and then bit my cheek on each side, finally into my hole, it was an amazing feeling.

I grunted as Steve's tongue flicked up and down in my ass, "Fuck! Cap if you keep that up I'm going to cum". With that, his tongue was gone and a moist finger was pressed against my entrance. He stood up and rested his chin on my shoulder "just say the word and I'll stop..." there was a small silence before his finger pushed through my ring. He breathed hot air on my ear as he moaned. It didn't take long for him to add a second, and unlike last night he spread his fingers open inside me. I whimper as my hole stretched but it needed to be done.

He took my wrist and pinned them above my head he used the other hand to line himself up. He went all in at once "Holy fu-" his hand wrapped around my mouth. After a minute he took it away and let it travel to my hard dick, looking for attention. He thrust in and out and whispered in my ear "oh Tony, you are the only one that can make me feel this way" "Shut up *pant* and talk dirty to me" his face turned pink and he went quiet but sped up. He stroked me at the same pace causing me to cum over his hand. I turned around to watch him lick his hands clean.

I went for a shower and came back to see Steve making sandwiches. He handed me a sandwich without looking up. I smiled because it was my favourite, tuna, "You're getting better at this" he finally looked up "T-tony, did I do that?" I looked at my shoulder where there was an intense bite mark "Cap you have to understand, that's the way I like it!". He joined me on the couch with his sandwich, ham and cheese.

"So Pepper?" "Things are over she cheated on me". I bite into my bread "Yeah, but so did you Tony" I swallowed "It was with you, that doesn't count" "Why?" I shrugged my shoulders "Cause we're straight" he sniggered "so you're still going with that?" I tore into my sandwich and chewed slowly, staring at him.

When I finally swallowed it was with a load gulp "Yes, I'm still going with that" "Seriously Tony!" I shrugged my shoulders, it didn't impress him, he got off the sofa and stood in his usual pose, asserting his dominance "Tony, there is no way the other night was the first time you did it with a guy, which means you've slept with more guys than me" he left his hand sticking out at his side, I finished off my snack and wiped my hands "and so what if I have?".

There was a bit of aggression in his voice "Stark we all know about that list of women's names, but I'm willing to bet there is another one, just as long, full of men's names". He started to piss me off a little bit "Rogers if your going to integrate me every time we have sex, well, your dick is good, but not worth that". I went back over to the bar for a drink, but he followed me.

"I just want to know if you're claiming that you never slept with another guy while with Pepper". He took the bottle out of my hand and held it above my head "Give it back Steve!" "Tell me!" I jumped up but he just held it higher "this isn't funny Rogers!" "Just tell me and you can have it!". I was sick of this "You really want to know about that list Rogers, fine!, how about I tell you the first name on it, Howard Stark when I was a fourteen-year-old kid!". The bottle slipped out of hand and smashed against the floor.

I ran towards the lift and he didn't try and stop me, he didn't even move. The lift doors closed but I attached one of my handy little gadgets to stop it from moving. I sat down on the ground and hit my hand to my head. The sun was setting by the time I stopped crying and got myself together. When I stepped out of the lift Okoye was in the hallway "Mr Stark, you are needed in the meeting room to discuss tomorrow's mission" "Thank you".

Regardless of my personal life and issues the universe still needed the Avengers help, we still had people we needed back.


	3. Last Late Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before the big mission Tony and Steve end up sharing a room.

W A K A N D A  
• After the snap •

Steve's POV

I had to call a meeting to brief everyone on the mission, but all I could think about was Tony. I didn't want to force him to tell me about that, I felt awful. He didn't turn up for the meeting but I didn't send someone to go get him. James and Pepper had left to go back to New York.

Thor was explaining exactly how this would work and how all the memories and worst fears we try so hard to bury are going to be brought back up and shared with each other. Natasha and Clint looked uneasy, but still smiled. I stood up to speak "This is not going to be easy, we are going to find out things we never imagined about each other-" Tony walked in and took a seat, my seat actually "-but regardless we have to work together and we need to find these stones. We've all lost people, we need to get them back before it's too late. Everyone grab a snack and hed off to bed, it's a big day tomorrow.". 

They listened to me and went towards the kitchen, but of course, Tony didn't "Steve about what I said-" "I'm sorry that I made you say that" he looked down at his lap with a little smile "You didn't make me, and I don't regret telling you". Natasha came in "Are you boys done making googly eyes at each other, we're heading to bed". 

"Don't worry Tasha we're going to bed now", Tony raised an eyebrow "We are?" "Yeah didn't you hear, we all needed to buddy up in rooms" "This is a freakin catsle, and they don't have enough room like eight people?". I rolled my eyes "More people from the villiage are staying here while they wait for Shuri to treat them, and come on it will be fun!". 

I didn't give him much of a choice, I dragged him to our room, not the same room we slept in last night. This one was bigger and nicer but I would have slept anywhere as long as I knew Tony was safe.

Tony's POV

Steve began to treat me differntly, he was being nice and caring, but I didn't like it. He let me take a shower first, then went for one himself. I made myself a cup of coffee and sat down on the bed. I pulled up a screen for myself to work on. I started doing some research into the magic Wong had told us about, the one that would link us all together. 

Steve's sketch pad cought my attension, it was on the locker on the other side of the bed. I could hear him humming in the bathroom. I streched over and took a look at it, couple of boring building, trees and birds. I was closing it over when a sheet fell onto my lap, it was of me. It melted my heart how much he paid attension to detail.

The bathroom door opened, I quickly put the drawing back and threw the journal onto the bed. Steve came out in grey tacksuit bottoms and a blue t-shirt, and no beard. I tilted my head "You shaved" "You said you didn't like the beard" his smile, his perfect teeth and eyes, they all pulled on my heart strings "I guess it wasn't that bad". 

He pulled the pillow off the bed and placed it on the sofa. Before he lay down I scoffed "Oh come on Cap, I'm not going to make a man as old as yourself sleep on the caoch". He sat up and looked at me "It's okay Tony, it's still comfier than those army bed!" "Shut up and get your perfect ass over here!".

He curled up into the featul position next to me and watched me work. I got board in half an hour and turned to him, he was sketching in his jornal "Whatcha drawing Cap?" The top of his cheeks turned bright pink and he closed over the book "Oh nothing". 

Now we were just lying, facing each other, "Tony, you don't have to do it with us tomorrow, Scott can do it insted" I didn't look him in the eye, I ran my finger around in a circle on the sheet "and why wouldn't I do it Steve?" He sighed "because the team don't need to know everything" "Do you want to know?" It startled him "Tony-I- whatever- it's really none-" he exhaled heavily and moved his hand to my knee "I'm here to listen to you talk about whatever you need to". It was the first time in my whole life that someone said that and I felt they actually meant it.

Steve's POV 

We talked for hours, about everything, at the start he told me about Howrd, about how after I went into the ice things changed. He turned into a horrible monster, and no one but Tony and Maria knew. He told me a bit about his childhood, how Peggy would look after him, and talk about me. Then his body langue changed, he was defensive "Peggy went back to London when I was nine, it was like losing my only friend".

"The beatings were usually every night, started when I was ten, I spilled orange juice over some important business files, and by the time I reached fourteen they didn't bother me anymore, so he stepped it up". He told me about his teenage years, both sides, the side people seen, the partying, drinking, getting high, taking tests hungover and acing them, and the side no one seen, the lonely nights in a massive house, the being kicked out on the street, the fear of going home, even his suicide attempt. 

Hours passed, Tony talked to me more that night than he ever had, and then asked me a question "What about you Cap, what were your rebellious teenage years like in the 30s?" I smiled at him, as if it would make it less sad "Well Tony, there's not alot I can say, my dad died before I was born, my mom died by the time I was sixteen, spent most my time working in a bar".

He rolled onto his back "I can read that in your damn museum, come on tell me something juicy", I didn't know what he wanted "like what?". He rolled back onto his saide and supported his head with his hand "Well you worked in a bar, what was that like?" "I got bet up a lot by guys trying to mess with women who rejected them" he laughed "So you never knew when to quite?" "If you belive in something you never give up". He ran his hand through his hair "and how did you meet Barnes?" .

"He seen me getting beat up by one of those guys in the back alley, saved my ass. After that he took me boxing everyday for like six month". I laughed thinking about those days. When I looked up at Tony he was staring at me. I closed the space between us, and glaced at his lips. The tiny movement I made caused our lips to brush off each other in a sweet kiss.

Tony's POV 

"Why did you do that?" I muttured, still really close to his face "Because it's incredibly difficult for me to be around you without kissing you" I closed my eyes and took a breathe "Rogers, if I don't make it back tomorrow..." "Stop it Stark, nothing is going to happen to you, I'll make sure of it". I climbed onto his lap, he sat up and held me around the waist, while I wrapped my arms around his neck "If this is my last night, I want to spend it having fun" he smiled up at me "And what do you want to do with me" "I want to..." 

I whispered dirty thoughts into his ear, and when I pulled away his whole face was pink "T-tony..." I rolled my hips "Yes Captian" "you are so damn hot". He placed his lips over mine and began to pull off my t-shirt, then his. We had a little roll so I landed on my back and he hovered on top of me kissing my face and neck. At some stage I lost my pants and it was just me and him. He looked into my eyes "Tony you are so beautiful, and smart and...I love you". He went back to kissing my chest.

I blushed a little, before I pushed his face away "Come on Captian, I'm all yours for tonight". He ran his tongue along the shell of my left ear, making me shiver. He pecked my lips before moving to my right ear and running his hot tongue along it "Don't you get it Tony, your all mine, every night". He didn't give me a chance to respond he kissed me again in the lips.

I needed a breath from the kiss, at this stage we were both fully aroused, and I was starting to lose my mind "If we were back at my place there are so many things I'd want to do to you". I forgot Steve Rogers was just an innocent flower how had only had sex twice, both times with me. That's why I was surprised when he picked up his belt and tied my wrists to the head board.

He licked my ear again "all mine". My gasp couldn't eascpe because his tongue was pushing against mine in my mouth. Something changed in my mind, Steve was a lot more than a hot fuck, I was just as love struck as him.

He kissed, sucked and bit at my neck, going from side to side, driving me crazy. He swooped lower and kissed just above my erection, teasing me as he moved back to my nipples, tugging on one with his teeth "Oh God Steve! Talk to me" he moved back to my neck, nibbling on my soft spot "fuck that's good" "You like that" he bit a little harder "Yes Yes Yes!" "That's it Tony, scream for me". I caught my bottom lip between my teeth, not wanting to give him that satisfaction.

"Don't bite you lip sweetie, let them moans out" he pulled my lips apart with his, making me release the moan I tried to hold onto. He focused on my lips as his hands ran up and down my body, twisting a nipple every so often, but never my dick. "Your so sexy Tony, I can't beleive how gorgeous you look, stark naked, begging me to take you" I liked this side of Steve, but I was still Tony Stark "I definitely have not begged".

He slipped down my body, breathing on my sensitive nipple, he got in between my legs but still neglected my painful erection, he nipped my inner tighs with his teeth, causing me to shake my hands against the headboard "Fucking hell Steve stop teasing!" He kissed my lips again "what was that Tony?" I whined "I'm sorry Cap, please, just, please..." "that's what I thought". Smug son of a bitch.

He went back to my tights, getting me worked up, then thankfully he shoved three fingers into my mouth, I covered them in my spit as fast as I could, he blew on my hole, causing shivers to run through my body, he let a pleased sigh out and pressed two fingers past my rim "Ahhhh Steve!" I pulled up a little, away from his fingers but he moved them back up "Fuck" I couldn't process anything anymore, just the plessure of him working me open. 

"I'm ready, please!". Being inexperienced he couldn't tell I wasn't but I was deseperate. He unbuckled me from the bed but kept my wrists bonded together. He sat up on the bed "Steve, I want to ride you, please, it feels so good" I asked, he smiled back and nodded "Do you need me to take that off". I smirked looking at my wrists "no I can make this work". I threw my hands around his neck and sat down gently onto his massive erection "Mmmm Steve, god I love you" I couldn't believe what I had said, it caught me off gaurd, causing me to slip further onto his dick, he moaned "mmmmm what did I get so right to deserve this". 

After a while I was out of breath and ready to come, I impaled myself one more time he only had to stroke me once before I came. I let my head fall onto his chest. He lay me down softly but continued to thrust into me. He got faster faster, I kept my hands around his neck and started to claw into his back as I felt his tip hit my prostate. I couldn't make scene of my words, just a lot of moans. He came with a shout and let the cum leak out of my ass. 

I didn't even notice that he disappeared, and came back with a warm towel, he wiped up and threw the towel into the wash basket before snuggling up next to me "Well you did it Cap", he pulled my body into a spooning position "Did what?" "I'm gay". He laughed "I know Tony". 

Steve's POV 

I was tightly pressed behind Tony, I took his hand and slowly intertwined our fingers "Hey Tony? Remember you said just because I had sex with you doesn't mean I have to marry you?" He rolled out of the cuddle so he could look at me, but he still played with my fingers.

"Actually I said just because you fucked me, but yeah" I smiled because I knew I was blushing "What if, someday, maybe, I possibly might want to?" He looked into my eyes "What are you talking about Steve?". I looked away from his beautiful big brown eyes "I'm trying to ask you out". 

His smile was comforting "Well I'm waiting?" Of course he would say that "Tony, I would very much like it if you would go on a date with me sometime?". He rolled back into the cuddle "Of course I will, now go to sleep before your dick realises how close my ass is to you, I wouldn't want you to break a hip during round two". I had a smug smile and kissed his ear "You underestimate that serum, I'm already ready for round two". "Oh god, you're going to kill me aren't you". He kissed the scar on the back of my neck "Goodnight Tony" he whispered.


	4. Mind games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time the Avengers face their fears, but will it be enough?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not fully edited yet, sorry

W A K A N D A   
• Morning of mission •

Tony's POV

I woke up still in Steve's arms, but he was awake and staring at me "So how long have you been watching me sleep?" He glanced over at the clock "About twenty minutes". "That's pretty creepy Steve" he smiled again, those my eyes went straight to his perfect teeth and lips, "How long did you watch me sleep Stark?" "I guess you have a point.

He rolled out of bed and straight into the bathroom. I stood up a little while later, as I stretched the mirror caught my attention. I strolled over and took a look "Holy mother of-" "Oh my God!" Steve was standing in the doorway he ran over to me "Tony!". My whole body was covered in bites, hickeys and scratches worse than the ones before, even my wrists were marked I hmmed. He ran his hands along my body "I'm so sorry" "I'm not" I grabbed his two shoulders and turned him around so he could see the scratches I left in his back. 

There was a knock on the door, I yelled "Don't come in" "As you wish Mr Stark" it was Thor "What's going on point break?" "I have been sent to tell you and Captian Rogers that breakfast is being prepared" "Thanks Thor, we'll be up in a few".

Clint's POV 

I had to drag myself out of bed, I blinked for a second but never opened my eyes, I almost tumbled down the stairs. Breakfast was being made for us, as there was a chance that it would be our last breakfast ever. 

I had slept in a room with Scott. Well 'slept'. I sat down at the massive table and put my head down in my arms. 

I heard footsteps, and looked up, it was Scott and Thor. "What's wrong Clint?" Thor asked, sitting down next to me. Scott answered "We didn't get a lot of sleep last night" "That goes for the two of us so" Wong walked in and took a seat. 

I put my head back down and dazed off, Scott nudge me. I looked up to see Natasha and Banner, I clapped my hands slowly "Well there they are! Thank you so much for keeping me awake the night before the most important mission of my life!". They both just sat down in front of me. 

Natasha smiled at me "What are you talking about Clint?" I rolled my eyes "I'm talking about you two fucking all night!" Banner jumped in "woah woah woah, that was not us!". Natasha agreed "We heard it too, but we just muted the room". 

Scott's eyes shot up from his coffe cup "You can mute the room!". I was still hung up "Hold on, if it wasn't you two then who was it?". Two sets of foot steps echoed and over came Tony and Steve, sitting down together. Natasha's eyes opened wide with shock but I didn't understand, I raised an eyebrow.

She cleared her throat, raised her hand to her chin and smiled "Tony, what's that on you neck" my eyes shot to him "A bruise I guess, probably got it on Titan" she hmmed to herself.

I sat back in my chair in shock, it was Tony last night, but with who, probably on the rebound from Pepper. Then I looked at Steve, his neck scratched. I literally jumped out of my seat.

"Oh my god! You two are fucking!" Steve's head snapped back at me, he was turning red "What! no we're not!" I smiled "Yes you are!". Scott scrunched his face up "Oh my god, Captain America and Iron Man doing it!". 

Steve's whole face was now red "We're not doing it!" I couldn't help myself "Yeah, what was I thinking, Steve's a precious little virgin" I set my trap, Tony mumbled "Well he was when he met me". Steve turned around to him "Tony!" "Sorry, sorry".

Bruce, Wong and Thor were totally silent. Natasha was the only one joining in on the fun, Tony sighed "Do you guys really want to know?". Everyone replied, even Bruce, Wong and Thor "Yeah" his shirt fell off and he showed off all the bruises and bite marks. I whistled using my two fingers and Natasha cheered.

Next we provoked Steve "Come on Steve!". He just sat with a stirn look on his face "I'll be honest, after Pepper left, I was pretty down, and things happened". Tony pulled the t-shirt off Steve's body and turned him around so we could all see the deep red lines on his back "Happy now? Cap and I fucked, one time, it doesn't mean anything, it's just one of those things, like how Clint and Natasha hooked up" I stood up "Before I was with Laura!" He rolled his eyes "but seriously guys, this is a secrete, it stays between us, and if any of you leek it I will shut you down". 

Tony told us about what happened, but the seriousness didn't last long, even Thor joined in on the jokes "So Steve, how much for you to tie me up?" His expression saddened "How did you know about that!" Everyone laughed, Tony rubbed his back comforting him.

I stood up with my coffee cup in hand as if I was going to make a speech "We can all appreciate the fact that Steve is no longer a virgin God bless America, God bless Iron man". Tony shook his head "Shut it Legalos".

Steve's POV

Tony was putting on his new suit, I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. "Steve, I'm sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have done that". I smiled "I didn't mind, I want everyone to you that your mine" he moaned a little bit "I am, I want to be yours...but we can't tell the world, at least not yet" my smile faded "As long as I have you, I don't care". There was a knock "Yous two going at it?" Tony laughed "You can come in Tasha".

She only opened the door a little "Come on fellas, it's time for the fight of our life". Her smile was kind of sad but I smiled back. I took Tony's hand and we got into the lift. Natasha went off to round up everyone else. Just as the lift doors closed I grabbed him and kissed him.

We all met outside the castle in front of the ship. The queen and Shuri were there to send us off. I thanked them and hugged Shuri "I promise we'll get him back" we pulled apart "please Captain, don't make promises you can't keep" "I promise". 

We got onto the ship and Tony sat down in the pilot seat "Where are we going Wong?" "The centre of the earth". His laugh made me smile "Got an address for that?". 

C E N T R E O F T H E E A R T H 

We landed in the middle of a green field god knows where. The team got off and we waited for instructions, Thor spoke up "This is what we identify as the centre of your earth, it has unimaginable power, more than the infinity stones". 

Wong went throug the procedure one more time "Please get into a cirlce, and I'll make the bond, remember get the stone and don't die". I looked at Tony, he was scared, I could tell, I took his hand and pressed it aginst my lips "Don't forgot the promise I made to you" he looked down "Steve I lo-" he stopped and took his hand out of mine. 

Just before we got into the circle I whispered "I love you too Tony". Orange sparks flew from everywhere. Strings went about and went through the six of us. My body began to go numb I seen Scott along side Rocket salute me before I turned to Tony and gave him one last smile then everything went black. 

Tony's POV

I opened my eyes to a bright light, I looked around and seen Steve, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Thor. We all got to our feet. I looked around "Any of you guys know where we are?". Thor picked up his new axe "It's Asgard". Natasha's voice had a hint of fear in it, something I had never heard before "Thor what are we about to face?". "I don't know my frieneds but we must start looking for the stone".

We walked out the door together and looked in horror as we seen people running and screaming, children being snatched from mother's arms, people being shot as they tried to run. At the centre of it all, a big purple man with gold armour. 

Everyone got a little flared up "Thor remember it's not real! Where do you think the stone is, think about something that means the most to you here" Steve called to him. We all thought Thor was going to lose it and do something reckless but he took a deep breath "It has to be somewhere in the throne room, I can't think of anywhere else". Steve picked up his shield "Lead the way".

We started to make our way across Asgard but half way there Thor stopped in horror. I looked up and seen Thor's father, mother and Loki lined up to be shot. "Thor remember it's all fak-" he was gone. Steve shouted "Tony, Nat and Bruce, go look for the stone, we'll handle this!". "Don't be a dumb ass, you can't take them on by yourself!" I argued, he turned around a glared "Don't be a dumb ass and follow instructions for once!".

"Come on Stark, sooner we find the stone the sooner we get Peter back". I closed my helmet and flew off, getting to the throne room before Natasha and Bruce.

Steve's POV

Thor couldn't just stand back and watch his people get slaughtered, it was his worst nightmare. We began fighting with the army, I threw my shield to protect Thor and he gave me a smile, it faded quickly when we heard a load shot, his father fell to the ground "No!". 

I threw my shield at Thanos but it just bounced off him, bang, his mother joined his father.

Thor fell to his kness and shouted as we had to stand there and watch this. Loki was next in line. Just as the gun was pressed in between his eyes an arrow landed right into the back of his big purple head. Thor ran up to the podium to fight Thanos, followed by myslef and Barton.

Even in an illusion we were no match for Thanos, I was thrown off to the side while Thor and Clint still faught. I heard Tony's voice calling me "Steve, it's not here! We've looked everywhere and we're running out of time". He showed me the orange lines growing up Bruce's arm, if they were complicated Bruce would be wripped away.

I quickly jumped to my feet and ran over to the fight. "Thor it's not on there, where else would it be?". Thanos picked up Loki in his fist and got a tight grip around his neck. A moment of clarity came across his face "It's in Loki's dagger!". I looked at the waist band of the god struggling to breathe and seen the blue glow of the infinity stone.

As Thor attempted to free Loki an arrow landed on his belt and it fell next to me. I quickly scrambled for it, and didn't even here the shout. I smashed the handle of the dagger with the rim of my shield and seen the blue stone shinning. 

Suddenly everything was quite, I couldn't hear anything anymore, it was silent and everything was black.

I blinked a few times then felt an arm on my shoulder "Cap? You okay?" It was Tony. I opened my eyes and seen we were in a small living room. Thor wasn't there, "What happened?" Bruce had a frown "Thor got stabbed through the heart, his whole body turned to dust".

Tony looked around "Where are we anyway?". I heard the bow click "My farm" "What's going to happen Barton?" Natasha asked "I think I already know, follow me".

Tony's POV 

We were in Barton's 'secret' farm house. It was dark but there was a light behind the door. As we got closer I could hear mumbles. When we burst in Laura, with an obvious baby bump was tied to the bed and Clint's three children were tied to chairs. There were six masked men with weapons in the room, marked with the shield symbol.

They all drew there weapons and opened fire, Steve's arms wrapped around me and bullets hit off his shiled. Barton ran over to the kids while Natasha blocked Laura and Bruce began searching for the stone "Check the box under the bed Bruce!" He shouted as he shot arrows. 

Natasha's body landed next to me and I looked deep into Steve's eyes as we heard Laura's scarems "Clint please help me!" Clint didn't move, "Guys I literally can't move!". This was his worse nightmare, not being able to protect his family.

Shots went all over the place, I could barely see what I was doing. Laura's screams stooped, I looked up, she was dead. Clint started crying, but he still couldn't move.

Steve got up and took out a couple of the guys, I was helping Bruce look when I noticed a glow, Sarah's wedding ring. I took it off her finger and crushed the diamond that was glowing purple. Everything went white.

When I opened my eyes again we were in another dark and dull room, brown creeky floors and faded pinky wall paper. Clint was curled up in a ball, still crying. I crouched down next to him "Clint, it wasn't real". He stopped crying and stood up but didn't say anything.

Well it wasn't my nightmare, we all looked around at each other "This one is mine boys", Natasha walked out the door first, Bruce and Steve followed close behind her. 

I looked back "Are you okay?". He hadn't moved "...Laura...I didn't save her" "It wasn't real Clint!" He looked at me with the coldest expression I had ever seen "But isn't it real!, Thor, his family is really dead, and Laura, and the kids, their gone". I looked away from him because I knew he was right "Come on Barton, the sooner we get this done the sooner we get to go home.".

I lay a hand on his shoulder but he swatted it away "How could I possibly expect you to understand anyway, I can't wait to see what you have in store for us, what's your worst memory? Huh? Too many girls throwing themselves at you, or too much money for a 17 year old to spend? I wonder how many cars your had going to high school! Stark you have no idea what home means". I didn't respond to him I just walked away, the guy just watched his wife die and he couldn't do anything about it.

We got to where we were meant to be. A grey room with a chair, a man tied to it with a sack over his head, and a little girl being dragged over by a creppy woman. They were speaking in Russian. The little girl was Natasha, a gun was placed in her hand.

The woman pulled the brown sack off the man's head, he mumbled and cried through the ducktape. Nat whispered "Their is only one place the stone could be, and it's in that necklace around my neck". Young Natsha began to shout "No, no, no". 

Steve asked "Nat, what is this?" Her expression didn't change "Let's just get the stone". The creppy woman pulled a gun and placed it against Natasha's short brown hair. "We're just going to have to strike fast" Clint suggested. Bruce mumbled "Someone has to die" "What did you say Dr Banner?" Steve was puzzled.

"We got the first stone after Thor watched Loki die, the second one after Sarah died, we need to see the person die before the stone is visible". Steve gulped "Natasha...do you...?". She just walked away. 

Before Steve could say anything, our Natasha went up to the man "I'm sorry Papa". Bang. We had only turned around and she already had the glowing red necklace in her hand, and tears falling from her eyes. She crushed it with the but of her gun and wiped the tears away.

Steve's POV 

We had just watched Natasha shoot her own father. I couldn't help but wonder if that's how it happened when she was a child. I didn't have time to think though we had to figure out what to do next.

Clint looked around "Are we in a walk in freezer?". Tony laughed, and patted my shoulder "Yeah, don't freak out Cap, we won't let you freeze again". I couldn't help but smile.

Bruce wandered over to the door and pulled it open "This is my step dad's restraunt, we lived upstairs". He glanced around and walked away with his hands in his pocket. "Just give me a second with him" Natahsa smiled with worry in her eyes. 

Clint ruined the silence "I still can't believe you two fucked". I walked away, but I heard Tony "Three times actually" and then he walked out of the freezer and joined me by the wall.

The three of us caught up with Natasha and Bruce. They were in a close hug. The two of them pulled apart and we followed Bruce upstairs. 

Before we even went through the door we could hear shouting. I looked at Tony, he put his hand over Bruce's shoulder as he pushed open the door. There were beer bottles all over the place and take away boxes. I looked around, my jaw fell open a little, there were needles just lying out on the coffee table. 

I pulled my shield out in front of the team as the shouting got louder but Bruce walked straight past me. No one had even noticed little child bruce in the corner with a tattered sciences book, it melted my heart.

Bruce mumbled "The stone is going to be in my room..." he pointed "that one, it will be in something sciency okay?" Tony pulled him back by his shoulder "And what are you going to do Bruce?". I shoved the team into the small room and let Bruce and Tony talk.

We searched in silence, listening to the fight still going on. Then Tony burst through the door with Bruce, they were arguing "Cap can you please tell him that he needs to stay out of this and remember it's not real!" I automatically agreed "Bruce it's okay, I know it's hard to watch, but Tony's right, we need you with us". Bruce blinked at me and shook his hear "You have no idea what is about to happen Steve, and therefore you don't get a say in the matter".

He stormed out, the four of us stood quietly. I really started listening to the fight "I'm going to kill you, you whore, you see this knief, I'm going to gut you with it". There was a terrified woman shouting as she was kicked around. I lost it and went into the kitchen. I slammed my shield into the man and kicked him the stomach till he fell to the ground.

Bruce ran in from the living area, he looked at the man on the ground to his mother and back to me. Suddenly I was the one of the ground being bet up. By the time I got to my feet Bruce's stepdad had his mother out on the balcony.

I remembered reading about his mother death, she fell off the balcony, it was never found to be murder, suicide or accidental it was just a death. Bruce couldn't let it happen. When his mothers body went over the railing he ran out and began fighting his step dad. "Steve what's going on?" Tony shouted from the door. I glanced at away and back to the fight.

Tony's POV

There was a massive fight going on, I didn't know between who or why but it was intence. As we searched the desk the little microscope began to glow, I picked it up, there was a little card "Happy Birthday Bruce ~Love Mom". His mom died on his birthday.

I crushed the eyes piece and out came a orange stone. I smiled for just a second and closed my eyes. The last thing I could hear was Steve yelling "Bruce!".

Scott's POV

I was suited up, with new gear thanks to Stark, and ready to take on whatever was coming. The team of six were motionless, we had no idea what was happening, if they were winning or losing or even dying.

We weren't standing there long before something happened. The space stone came out of the circle and fell perfectly into place on Shuris creation. I smiled, it only lasted a second because then Thor's body fell to the ground and blood pooled from his nose. I turned to Wong "What does this mean?".

Rocket cleared his throat "is he...?". Wong reassured us both "he is not dead, he will only die if they fail to retrieve a stone.".

Out of the sky, six army helicopters landed around us and a very important looking man stepped out. Wong explained things while I kept an eye on the stones. 

They had collected the space, power and reality stone, then Dr Banner fell out of the circle. I panicked as no stone apperaed. Rocket clutched my leg "They are all going to die!". The soul stone appeared and joined the collection. Rocket let go of my leg and took a big step away, trying to clear the awkwardness.

Tony's POV 

Bruce wasn't with us in the hall. It was just four of us now. The setting wasn't familiar to me so it was Steve's. Music was playing and people were dancing. "Leave it to Steve to fear social interaction" Clint was the only one who laughed with me.

I laid eyes on her. Peggy Carter. She was young though. Steve ran over and wrapped his arms around her. I looked away with a weird feeling growing in my stomach.

She took Steve's hand and led him to a room. Now it was just us and Peggy. She pulled a gun and clicked the barrel "Do you love me Steve?" he placed both his hands on her arms "Of course I do Peggy!" A tear rolled down from her brown eyes to her red lips, she placed a gun in his hand "You have to choose then, you have to chose who you love it's me or Anthony".

He dropped the gun "No, I'm not doing that!". Clint butted in "Steve if we don't get this stone Thor and Bruce die, right now". I picked the gun up off the floor and placed it in his hand "it's okay Steve, just shoot me, it's not real, I'll be waiting when yous get the last stone". 

Peggy was now standing next to me, her voice was colder "If you lie to yourself and shoot the wrong person, you will not get the stone and your friends die". I tried to provoke him "Come on Steve, shoot me already, it's okay". 

He turned away from us "No, I'm not doing it, Tony I love you!". I smiled at him "I know you do, but you love her more, and that's okay". We didn't have time for this. I grabbed his two hands with the gun between them and placed the barrel in between my eyes "If you love me now Cap, you'll pull this trigger and bring everyone back home". 

Steve pulled away from me, lowering the gun "My biggest fear is losing the love of my life and being responsible for it..." He was looking deep into Peggy's eyes. He placed his finger around the trigger. He pointed it up and looked me in the eye "I don't love you". I closed my eyes "I understand". 

There was no doubt in my mind he loved Peggy more than me. She was his soul mate, they would have been the perfect match.

Clint's POV 

I couldn't watch, I squeezed my eyes shut and heard the bang before a white glow hit me in the face. I only had a minute to think about how Steve, Natasha and I were meant to find Tony's stone, without Tony. 

We started in a massive entrance of a mansion. I turned to see Natasha, but she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at Tony. He was shocked, his shouts echoed "Why did you do that!, you're such a dipshit Steve, it wasn't real you should have just shot me, I swear to God Roger's, if you messed this up because of you're little crush on me I'm going to-". Steve smiled "We got the stone". The anger fell away from Tony's face and it was replaced by an embarrassed smile.

Natasha interrupted "That's sweet boys but we need to get the last stone and we're running out of time.". Tony took a look around "yeah, I remember this, it's my 14th birthday". I laughed "Great Stark, where's the massive party?". he ignored me and went up the stairs.

"Why the hell did yous need so many rooms?" Natasha asked rhetorically. Steve walked closely to Tony while I hung a little behind with Natasha. Tony stopped outside a room door and took a deep breath. 

Sitting on a bed in a large bedroom was a fourteen year old Tony Stark with headphones on playing with some electrical thing. Tony had the smallest smile on his lips. 

Steve's POV 

Clint and Natasha were making jokes about Tony's teenage form while I looked around the room. We all stood against the wall until the door swung open. Howard Stark stormed in. 

"Anthony!". The teenager took his headphones off but didn't look away from whatever he was fiddling with "Yes Howard?". Clint sniggered "You called your old man by his first name?". Tony didn't answer he was too focused on what was unfolding in front of us. "What the hell is this?" He held up a little plastic bag. "Well Howard I believe that is Marijuana, more commonly known as weed". He slammed the door shut "Don't you dare give me cheek, the maid found this is your English book, just you wait till your mother gets home". 

None of us moved, we just listened "Oh mom is trying to deal with my discipline again? Better work up the fake tears now". Howard had an evil smirk "You think I don't know that you're high right now? That's an insult Tony" "so what if I am, what are you going to do, beat me?". Tony turned his face to the wall and sighed, I offered him my hand which he took.

Natasha and Clint both looked away when Howard started slapping the teenager around. Clint shouted "Jesus christ Stark!". Howard was shouting more, getting more aggressive. Tony's grip tightened on my hand as his teenage terrfied scarems filled the room. Once Howard's trousers hit the ground I turned around. Tony whispered "Bruce said someone has to die, what do you guys define as death" Natasha answered "you're heart stops beating". Clint wasn't saying anything, he was standing with his hands clutched together in front of him. 

It felt like hours by the time the door opened and closed again. When we turned around teenage Tony was curled up in a ball in his bed. No one spoke, until Tony did "We better start looking for the stone, check those engenering books, and maybe those photos..." he was breathing fast and almost crying. Natasha and Clint started to look while I wrapped my arms around Tony, he whispered "it's not over yet Steve...I don't know- Steve- I can't-". 

I took my dog tags off from around my neck and placed them around his "Why are you giving me them, they're yours" I placed a small kiss on his forehead "And you can give them back to me when you get through this". 

There was no luck in finding the stone, we had searched everywhere. Tony's teenage self got off the bed and took out a bottle of pills he was whispering to himself "I'm sorry mom". He took a large handful and swallowed them. Natasha gasped "Stark, is your heart going to stop beating?", Tony shook his head "no". While the teenager lay down on the bed he closed his eyes but only a second later he threw up. Tony laughed, both the teenager and him said the same thing at the same time "Everyone always takes too many". 

Once again we were left standing around the room, waiting for something. Then we got what we were waiting for, Tony, age fourteen, tied a rope around the bar across the ceiling and into a loop around his neck. He calmly stepped off the chair and strangled himself. 

When his feet stopped moving Tony had a scenes of urgency "Okay my heart stopped, start looking". The four of us tore the room apart, Tony got frustrated and kicked over the locker. 

Tony's POV 

We didn't have enough time, I couldn't think of anything that my teenager self held importance in. Orange sparks grew around Clint's wrists "Cap, we're running out of time" "It's fine Clint, just keep looking". He was getting just as frustrated as me. 

Clint disappeared, I shouted "Fuck! We are running out of time!". My mom knocked on the bedroom door, it was nice to heat her voice, sweet and soft "Anthony sweetie?". She opened the door and screamed at the top of her lungs "Jarvis! Jarvis! Call 911!". I watched as she took my small body in her arms and rocked me back and forward "Come on sweetie, just hold on, please hold on Tony". 

Natasha placed both hands on my shoulders "Tony, focus on me, listen to me, there has to be something, when you were child, something that made you feel safe". I shook my head "Oh for God sake, I know where it is". I opened the wardrobe door, Natasha joined me and smiled as her eyes fell on what I was looking at. Steve was still watching the paramedics treat me. 

I smiled "you ever tell anyone about this I'll kill you, here I'll give you a boost". She went to place her foot in my locked hands but when I looked up she was gone, just like Barton. I yelled "Steve!". He ran in "what, what happened, where's Natasha?" "Shut it, we don't have time, give me a boost". 

I climbed up and got the box I wanted. I stumbled and fell but Steve caught me like I was his bride. The box had a Captain America shield on it and he grinned "So what's in the box?". I opened it and showed him a cream teddy bear wearing a Captian America suit "Peggy made it for me"

"Let's go home Tony". I wripped the head off the teddy and lying in the stuffing was the stone. I placed it in my palm, Steve put his hand over mine and pressed them together until the stone crushed and everything went white. 

W A K A N D A  
• After mission •

I woke up in a hospital room, there was an IV coming out of my hand and beeping machines. My eyes were adjusting to the light, I was alone "Friday, where am I?" my AI responded "You are in a Wakandan hospital Sir". The door opened and I almost fell out of the bed. Peter walked in chewing on a chocolate bar, he dropped it when he seen me awake "Mr Stark!". I didn't get a chance to respond, he was by my side and hugging me. I smiled and patted the back of his head "It's so good to see you kid". 

He ran off to the get help, Shuri came back with him "Mr Stark, welcome back, how are you feeling?" I laughed "For once in my life I feel good, what did you do to me?" Shuri tapped on the screens "Well everything looks good, you've been asleep for a few days". I nodded "Where's Steve?". Peter jumped "Oh, that was his bed there" he pointed at the empty bed next to mine "but um- he didn't make it". My heart shattered, water built up in my eyes, sweat formed on the surface of my skin in seconds. Shuri waked him over the head Peter laughed "He didn't make it to the cafeteria because he heard you were awake and...". Steve ran into the room and over to my side. 

He took my hand and held it in both of his. Peter laughed "You guys are best friend goals". I smiled at him "Guys can you give us a minute" they left and closed the door. Steve kissed me softly on the lips "What happened?" He ran his fingers over my cheek and down my neck "We did it, everyone is okay, Peter Quill, he said he knew you, he brought Peter back and we handed over the stones, they killed Thanos, he's really dead Tony. The rest of the team is here, you're the last one to wake up". I smirked "I needed my beauty sleep" he caressed my chin "You're beautiful enough". 

While he caught me up on how everyone was doing Clint kocked on the door. Steve left us alone for a minute "What's up bird face", he smiled and smacked his hand off mine "I just wanted to say, I'm so sorry for anything I've ever said about your privileged childhood, I never would have guessed you were..." I gave him a soft look "Don't worry about it Barton, shit happens we have to move on". 

We had to wrap up the conversation quickly because the rest of the team came in. Steve sat on the bed with me and Peter sat by my feet, Bruce sat in the chair and Natasha on his lap while Clint and Thor leaned against the wall. I cleared my throat "Hey kid, could you go get me something to eat?" His head perked up "Of course Mr Stark, what would you like?" I smiled "Suprise me". 

Once the door was closed over I sighed "I know that what happened to all of us, it was hard, and I'm sorry if I've ever been insensitive to any of you, but I think we're stronger now, we know things about each other we probably never would have, but that's okay". Bruce laughed "Yeah like how Steve is in love with you!". Everyone laughed, even Steve, "Yeah, I'll have to have a conversation with him about that, it was probably just the magic of sleeping with me". We were having a laugh when T'challa joined us.

He had a big smile across his face "Mr Stark it is fantastic to see you're recovering so well, we have set you up with a jet, so whenver you're ready you can all go home". Steve got up and walked out with T'challa, thanking him on behalf of the team. My eyes lingered as they exited. Natasha giggled "What are we going to do about you two back in New York?". It was an innocent joke that sent me into a spiral of thoughts. 

"Come on guys let's clear out and let Tony put on some clothes" Bruce got rid of everyone. I didn't want to deal with these thoughts but they wouldn't go away. 'If you and Steve went public everyone will be invested in your relationship, maybe it could be a secret, no, that would just be more scandalous, being in the public eye is fine for you, you've been doing it your whole life but Steve...no it will be okay, we'll figure something out'.

I was reunited with the team again, this team including Sam, Stephen Strange, Wong, Scott, Wanda and Vision. I paused "Vision, you're alive" "Yes Mr Stark, Shuri was able to revive me". I slipped her my business card "We should work together sometime". She laughed but took the card anyway "In your dreams". I shouted "What are we waiting for, get on, we are going home!". 

I waited for Steve, at long last he came out of the lift, but he wasn't alone, he had Bucky with him. "Tony I know this isn't-" I shook his hand "Sergeant Barnes, good to have you back" "Thank you Mr. Stark, I really appreciate your hard work that allowed us to be back". Steve pulled me off to the side "Would you be okay with him, maybe, living in the compound with us?" . I sighed but as I had said to Barton, we have to move on when shit happens "Of course he can Steve, he's you're best friend, and a damn good fighter". He hugged me "Thank you so much Tony, this means a lot to me". 

The whole flight home we talked, about nothing in particular, but it made me feel human again. The jet landed at our compound and we lined up to get off. Waiting for us was General Ross and a whole load of other people, and cameras. I was the first one to get off, when I stepped onto the ground Pepper wrapped her arms around me and whispered "I'm sorry...we need to talk, please just go along with this".


	5. Welcome Back

A V E N G E R S F A C I L I T Y

Tony's POV 

I stood with my arm around Pepper's hip and her head resting on my shoulder, waving at the crowd and smiling for the camera. Clint ran off the jet after me, his whole family waiting for him. Three little children screamed "Dad!" and Sarah closely behind them hugged him. They stood next to the two of us and we watched as Natasha and Bruce stepped off holding hands, then Thor, with a smile, stepped off, everyone cheered him but his face totally changed and he ran towards someone. I couldn't believe it, I yelled "Wait a minute! No way! You were dead!". Loki turned around and smiled "Not the first time this has happened Mr Stark!". Thor grabbed him and hugged him tightly, I would need a better explanation later. Steve emerged after Thor, once again the crowd went wild, I looked away for just a second, and when I focused on him again he was kissing a woman. Sharon Carter. 

I didn't take notice after that, I assume the rest of the team were appreciated but I couldn't wait, I whispered to Pepper "What the hell is going on?". She clapped and smiled, mumbling to me "Sharon knows about you and Steve" my chest went tight "How do you even know about me and Steve!".  
This was not good. 

General Ross gave a painfully long speech but finally let us get a bit of a party started. A few reports tried to talk to me but I took Pepper's hand and led her to my apartment in the compound "What the hell is going on?" She sat down on my bed "When James and I-" my jaw clenched "got back to New York we came here to meet with the Shield agents. I don't know how the hell she found out, but she did, she knows I'm pregnant with his baby, and she knew about you and Steve, when I didn't even know about you and Steve, she threatened to tell the media everything if we didn't keep our engagement going, she wants Steve".

My mouth was slightly open "But Steve doesn't want her" she bit her lip "That's why she wants you to break his heart, or else she'll expose us." I sat down next to her, rested a hand on my shoulder and sighed "Tony I am sorry about what I did, and we can call this thing off publicly whenever you want". No matter how angry I was at her, it didn't matter she was still one of the only people there for me "Pep I'm sorry too, I've been lying to myself for a really long time, I probably drove you into Rhody's arms.". There was a comfortable silence before a knock on the door ruined it.

Sharon pranced in with a devilish look on her face "Oh Mr Stark I think we have some things to talk about".

Steve's POV 

I was so confused when Sharon kissed me when I got off the jet. I hadn't seen her in over two years, this was only our second kiss, I had kissed Natasha more than that.

After a great speech by General Ross, there was drinks and food in the common area. Sharon wouldn't let go of my arm the whole time. Every time a journalist came over she insisted on talking about our 'relationship'. I didn't want to cause I scene so I just stayed quiet until I figured things out. While Sharon babbled on about our love I spotted Tony guiding Pepper up to his apartment, it did not make me feel good. I knew we had to keep it a secret, but I wasn't okay with leading Sharon on. 

"Sharon, can we talk?" She smiled "Of course, just give me one minute, talk to Bucky and I'll find you when I get back from the lady's room". She kissed my cheek before running off. I turned to Bucky "What's going on Buck?" his laugh brought back memories "I see you have a girlfriend" I just shrugged "Apparently I do, I think there's just a misunderstanding somewhere" "Well I don't think it matters she's very fine, just go with it". I looked down "she's not for me, but if you want I can set you two up?". Something about the way he looked at me told me he knew "Nah I'm not looking to date right now". I threw my arm around him "If you ever decide to start, get a haircut first".

Sharon was gone quite a long time, I was washing my hands in the bathroom when she came in and locked the door behind her. "Steve we really need to talk" I smiled as I dried my hands "Yeah we do" "I'm so worried about Tony, I have something to tell you". I couldn't have listened more intently if I tried "I went to talk to him about something really important, and I accidentally walked in on him and Pepper...you know". This isn't right, they couldn't have been doing anything, he wouldn't. 

"So I was sorting out some business documents on his desk that shield needed and I saw plans". She started to cry, my immediate response was to hug her "Steve he is turning Stark industries back into a weapons manufacturer, he has awful plans! When I asked him about it he was heartless and cold, like he wants innocent people to die for profit". That's not Tony anymore. 

After a minute I let go of her "Are you sure that's what it was?" She sniffled and nodded "I'll show you, come on". She lightly guided my hand and kept it tight behind her. As she pulled me up the stairs a camera flash went off, I'm sure that picture definitely looked like Sharon was my girlfriend. She creaked open the door of Tony's apartment. I felt guilty about this but I had to know if Sharon was telling the truth.

She brought me over to the table and opened up a leather bond Stark Industries book. I scanned over the pages, they were plans to sell high tech weapons to countries in middle east. Tony's signatures were all over the documents. My heart was pounding extremely hard. 

The door opened and I panicked, Sharon wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, I stumbled and fell onto the bed. Now Sharon was on top of me, she pulled away from my lips and we both looked to the door. It was Tony. "Sorry to interrupt, how could I forget my room is the local make-out spot". I called after him but he slammed the door and ran off.

I pushed Sharon off me and went after him. I looked around but I couldn't see him. Peter was laughing with Wanda "Hey kid, have you seen Tony?". He smiled "Oh-yeah- Mr Stark, he went that way". "Thanks, Peter". I clapped him on the back. I searched the whole crowd for him, eventually, I just texted him, I texted him a few times. 

I got a reply 'I'm in the bathroom' I knocked on the bathroom door and pushed it open. Natasha and Bruce were in the middle of an argument. I went red from embarrassing "Sorry...I was just looking for Tony". Natasha snapped "Well he's not in here!".

I backed out of the room and text him again 'you have like 100 bathrooms in the place'. I saw Sharon talking to Pepper by the bar, I avoided them and grabbed Sam. "Hey, buddy what's going on?" "Buddy? Really I thought my buddy would tell me he has a girlfriend, man when did it even happen?". My phone buzzed 'The one beside the kitchen'. I laughed "Trust me, Sam, if I had a girlfriend I would tell you" I winked and left him standing with a puzzled look.

I knocked on the bathroom door, it opened slightly and he pulled me in. He didn't say anything, just stared at me "Tony-" of course, now he started to talk "What were you doing with Sharon in my room" it hurt that he thought I was seriously doing something with her "I could ask you the same thing, she said you and Pepper were in there". He scoffed but then his expression changed and let me talk "And she was just showing me your business documents" I put emphasis on the 'your'. "My what? what are you talking about?" His face was soft, "it doesn't matter...Steve, believe whatever Sharon told you, it doesn't matter, hooking up with you was a mistake".

A mistake, it hit me hard. "A mistake? Tony we've been through this before, you know it wasn't a mistake" I grabbed his hands but he pulled them away "Steve, I was just feeling down, dealing with stuff, I just needed to feel better about myself". I sighed and pressed both my hands against the sink "Tony you're just lying to yourself again, are you just going to marry Pepper?". Pinched the bridge of his nose "No, I'm going to marry Pepper, I'm gay" "So why can't we be together?". He snapped and started to shout "Because I'm not in love with you, I just wanted you to fuck me, so why don't you run off back to your girlfriend and leave me alone!". 

There was silence and then Tony went to reach for the door "I didn't think you're reputation would ever be true". He opened the door "Me either".   
He walked about and mumbled, "You're just scared of feeling anything real". 

P R E S S C O N F E R N C E   
• Two weeks later •

Tony's POV 

I stayed cooped up in my workshop for a few days with a bottle of whiskey and the door locked. I hadn't talked to Steve, but the media was blowing up with all the photos of him and Sharon. 

Pepper dragged me out one morning and made me look presentable. We got into a limo with Natasha's and Bruce. They were going through a rough patch from what Natasha had been telling me. We pulled up at the hotel, there were massive crowds. Before getting out Natasha grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the car

"Tony, you know Steve is going to be here" "Yes I'm aware" she gave me a disappointed look "why can't you just make up with him! I'm not asking you to marry him but come on at least talk to him". A man with a headset on shouted: "We need you guys on stage". We lined up behind Thor "He's happy with Sharon" she sniggered "No he's not, they're not dating, she's manipulating him". 

I sighed and put on a smile and made our entrance onto the stage, taking a seat next to Steve. While the presenter talked Steve mumbled "Good to see you're still alive" "Good to see your girlfriend is still here". I glared at Sharon sitting front row with a smile. Tension went to his jaw "she's not my girlfriend! And last time I checked you're still engaged". 

"Before we start Mr Strak has a special announcement!" I stood up and took the mix "Thank you. As many of you and your readers have been wondering about myself and Pepper's engagement I would like to share the following news on behalf of the two of us. Myself and Pepper have discussed this at length and we've decided that the best thing to do is just be honest, Ms Potts and I are no longer together-" cameras flashed, reports shouted and gasped, I waited and then continued "I'll keep it to the point, we've been lying to ourselves for a really long time, but neither of us could go through with this, she has happily found love, something I could never give her, I have too much respect for Ms Potts. We will not be taking questions at this time."

I sat back down and Steve looked at me but I stared straight out into the crowd. 

• Post-press conference •

I went back to the workshop. Natasha scared the shit out of me when I turned around and seen her standing behind me. "Jesus Nat!" She was wearing a navy halterneck dress, fishtail and a lace train, her blonde hair in perfect curls. "Wow...you look fantastic 

She smiled "Sorry for disturbing you...I just brought you a sandwich, I was hoping we could talk". I pushed all my bits and bobs to the side "What's up". She sat across from me and slid the sandwich across the table. 

"Why aren't and Steve together?". I sighed "Not this again Nat" "Please, you two are perfect together" "We just can't be together". She crooked her head to the side "why not? You're out now, there have only been positive reactions, I doubt it would be any different for Cap." I took a long sip from the coffee cup next to me, but it was stone cold. I winced but swallowed it anyway. 

Her jaw slipped open "Oh my God, there's something else, what is it?". "It's Sharon" "what about Sharon?". I sighed "Two weeks ago when we came home..."

• Two weeks ago at the welcome home party• 

"Oh, Mr Stark I think we have some things to talk about". 

"Sharon you can tell everyone that I'm gay, I don't care, I want to be with him". She giggled "I knew you would, that's not why I came to talk to you, I just needed something to keep you and Pepper together for now". She went over to my desk and started messed up my papers "Then tell me what you have on me". She smiled "Oh not on you Tony, on Howard", she took a seat and crossed her legs "You see, before Peggy died, she told me to look into my family history, and that's what I did, so I spit into one of those tube things and sent it off..." I knew where this was going, I looked away "you're my half-brother, Tony". 

Pepper jumped up off the bed "So? Who cares about that, no one is going to be surprised Howard had a child". She gave Pepper a real bitch face and turned her attention back to me "That's true, no one will bat an eyelash if the story breaks that Howard had a daughter who he sent to England for Peggy to raise, but I think you know what this means".

I sighed, "What do you want?" "I want you to break Steve's heart" "No!" "Well then my lawyers will be here in the morning to take half of-" "Oh my God, you want the company" she laughed "No, I want the Avengers, and I'm entitled to half of them". I poured myself a drink "Why?" Just before leaving she smiled "To destroy them". 

T O N Y 'S W O R K S H O P   
• present •

Natasha snapped "I hate that bitch" I laughed "You're the one that set them up!" She mumbled, "Yeah I guess I did". She cleared off the food "what are you going to do about it?" "Nothing, she won". "And you checked her DNA?".

"Yeah, just a basic one against mine, we are half-siblings, I'm in the middle of getting confirming it now". She was still lingering "Natasha, what's going on" she brushed it off "Nothing, it's nothing" "what about things between you and Bruce?". She slouched, that was it. "Not great, he still thinks I'm sleeping with Bucky". Friday's voice filled the room "Sir your test results are back". I looked at the computer and then back to Natasha "What are you going to do with him?". She laughed "Tony open the results!".

"Thank you!". I read through the results and scooted back in my chair "Go tell Steve!". I smiled "Friday where's Captian Rogers?" "He's getting ready for the gala Sir, the team is leaving in five minutes, I believe they told you sixte-" "Mute" I laughed at Natasha "Can I still come?". She nodded "Of course you can". 

I went up with Natasha to see everyone, literally everyone, the team got a lot bigger, so a few more of them took up residence in the compound. Clint even brought the kids to stay for a while. Natasha went to Bruce's side, he slipped his hand around her waist and she softly placed her hand and his chest. He was in a navy suit, white shirt and navy tie, perfectly matched to Natasha's dress. 

She looked back at me "Can you take a picture of all of us" "yeah sure". She got everyone together and I stood back to take a photo. They all left in a few limos. Peter hugged me "I can't believe I'm going to a real gala, Mr Stark! This is ridiculous" I hugged him "you're a real Avenger, go have fun kid". I waved them off from the door with a smile. 

I sat down at the kitchen counter and looked at the photo. I looked at each couple. 

Wanda was wearing a red strapless beaded dress, the heavy material stopped at the top of her tight, but it was lace from her waist to the floor. Vision, in his human skin, had his arms around her waist, he was wearing a black suit and red tie.

Clint had on black trousers, a white shirt, and a white jacket that had black lining and a black tie. His hand was resting on the small of Laura's back. She had a black fishtail dress on, it had white sparkles starting at the waist and they ran up her side into a collar. 

Thor had made a quick stop back home, they were rebuilding Asgard, but he came back for this. His grey suit was accompanied with a golend tie to match his date, Jane Foster. They reconnected recently and seemed pretty happy he had her in between his arms, hands linked together. Her dress was golend and sparkly, with a plunge neckline dress and a slit up the side.

Dr Stephen Strange, a temporary guest, was wearing a maroon suit, matching with Wongs. Neither of them had dates for the night, and they would be heading back to their own home pretty soon. 

Sam and Bucky were in black suits with matching silver ties, Sam had made some joke about it matching Bucky's arm. They were in the front of the photo, down on their knee like a football team next to Stephen and Wong. Basically all the boys that didn't bring a plus one.

King of Wakanda even managed to join us, the orange tie stood out but his sister Shuri looked fantastic in her orange, off the shoulder dress, it had Roses along the strap and fell nicely. In the photo she had just flicked her brother in the ear. 

Rhodey and Pepper went with green, her dress had collar that rested just off her shoulders, you couldn't tell she was pregnant because there was no belt around the dress, it just flowed to the ground.

Scott and his girlfriend were mid-laugh. She had on a yellow jumpsuit, with a velvet look, that came off her shoulders. Scott looked like a bumble bee with his black suit and yellow tie but they were really happy.

Peter nervously stood next to MJ, not touching her. He had borrowed my purple tie to go with her dress. The top was V neckline and beaded, and the bottom was poofy. I could tell the kid really liked her and by the smile on her face, she liked him too.

That just left Steve standing at the end in his light blue suit. Sharon told him she'd meet him there. 

I went up to my room and rooted through the drawers until finally I found it. I only owned one blue suit, but thankfully it would match Steve's. I spend a little bit too much time fixing myself up before going downstairs, Clint's kids were relaxing in the common area with the babysitter, my whistling got their attention, I threw a credit card at them "Go order whatever yous want". "Thank you Mr Stark!". I hoped into the Audi R8, Steve's favourite and drove down the road.

G A L A H A L L 

There was an unbelievable crowd at this thing, I wasn't even sure what it was for. The man at the entrance took my keys and gave me a slip. All the cameras turned to me, questions being shouted, flashes, and screams. I ignored it all and walked straight up the red carpet. The security guard held the door open for me without even checking for my name.Straight away I spotted the table with my friends at it, and Sharon. 

Natshas smiled at me as I walked over. The team cheered, I was standing behind Steve so he didn't see me, but I placed my two hands on Sharon's shoulders, I leaned in, close to her ear "A moment please Ms Carter". She excused herself with a polite smile. Pepper gave me a sly look, I winked back, without noticing Steve was staring at me.

We went into a deserted hallway "You are going to walk out that door, and I'm never going to see your conniving little bitch face ever again, you're going to leave Steve the hell alone, and the rest of my team for that matter!" She pouted "is that how you talk to your family Tony?". I grinded my teeth "We are half siblings Sharon, but you're not entitled to anything I have because you're not Howard's daughter". The smirkness in her face was gone, I smiled "You're Maria's daughter, she sent you to live with Peggy because she was scared of what Howard might do to you, sweet of mom to do that, but Howard's will specifically states-" she snapped "Alright!".

I still smirked "You won, you get Steve" "I know, but you lose, because you never had him". Something evil came across her face "Are you ready for the whole world to know your gay Tony?". I had prepared for this "Not yet, and they're not going to find out because if they do, thanks to Pepper and Natasha, I have all the proof I need that you have been manipulating innocent Captian America". She stopped off down the hall and out the fire exit.

I sat down next to Steve at the table with a cute smile. He looked down at his lap as if I had done something stupid "Natasha told me some things". I scooted in closer to him "Good, I have more things to tell you as well". The band started playing something soft, all the couples at our table got up to dance, even Stephen, Wong, Sam and Bucky had found girls to dance with. I stood up and straightened my jacket, I stuck my hand out for Steve to take "Care to dance?".

He looked down at his lap again, but not with a smile, he mumbled "I don't know how to". I took his hand and pulled him up, but if he wanted to sit back down he could have "I'll teach you". I had taken Steve's hand in mine and had my other one resting on his shoulder. His other hand restated on my waist, touching the small of my back. 

Just as we got a flow going some jerk tripped me, I fell into Steve but luckily he caught me. The man uttered "Watch yourself faggot". I turned to face him "Excuse you?" It was obvious he hadn't seen who I was dancing with because when he seen Steve he had a hint of regret on his face, but he was determined to stand his ground "what? You break off your engagement with a fine piece of ass like Pepper Potts and you think everyone doesn't know you're a faggot?". A crowd gathered around us at this stage. Steve stood in front of me "I think you should apologise to Mr Stark, and everyone else here for using that language". The man laughed "I'm not scared of you Rogers because you're all talk, and apprently a faggot!". 

Steve shouted "I can a quick announcement, I didn't intend to do it this way, but I'm all about being honest. Truthfully, YES I am Captian America, but I am also Steven Rogers, and I'm gay". There was small moment of gasps and people taking out their phones "When I went into the ice being gay was extremely dangerous, but when I woke up, a lot had changed, something for the better, like the fact that being gay was accepted by most." He turned to the man "But it's men like you who are holding us back". The man got closer to Steve's face "That was really touching, for a fagg-" Steve punch him.

I dragged him away and out the door. The Audi came around to the front door and I jumped in "Tony you've been drinking!" "Well there is no chance I'm letting you drive this car". He glared at me "Fine!" I scooted over to the passenger seat and let him drive us back to the compound.

Steve's POV 

"Sorry, that was kind of stupid of me" I mumbled, keeping my eyes on the road. Tony was stretched out with his feet across the dashboard "No, I think it was hot". I looked away and seen him smirk. 

I pulled the car into the drive way and we got out I handed him the key "Your just going to leave it there?" He smiled at me "Park". The car pulled up the garage and the door lifted opened. I looked at him in amazement, "Did I even need to drive that thing?" He laughed "Nope, it would have brought me right home". 

We got inside and I sat down on the coach "Cap, stay there, I'll be back in a few minutes, just don't go anywhere". I watched him get into the lift, wearing a smug smirk. 

He came back a little later, "what's going on Tony?". I stood up and he still had that troublesome look. "Follow me" he took my hand and dragged me into the lift "Where are we going?" He didn't answer, he just crouched down by the buttons and pressed his thumb firmly down, but there was no button there.

The lift started moving upwards "What the hell Tony?". He ran his hand up my shoulder and up to my neck, "May I?" He started to loosen my tie and when he got it off he wrapped it around my eye. I lift stopped and opened. "Just trust me for a second Steve". His hand grazed over my wrist and then it tightened around my hand. 

The cold air hit my face, he pulled down my tie slowly. We were on a rooftop, but there were fairy lights and roses, a comfy sofa, and a hot tub. "What is this Tony?" He smiled "It's my secret little relax area, no else knows about it, except for Peter, I set him up for his date here". I walked over to the edge, of the roof, you could see the lights from the city but not the noise "what are we doing up here".

He giggled "Friday, music please" music started playing, music I recognized from the 40s. "We didn't get to finish our dance". The music was up best and fast, "Tony I don't know how to", he moved his feet and arms with the music "Just act like you know what your doing". 

Eventually the music changed tone, it was slow, Tony wrapped his arm around my waist and took my hand, his head rested on my shoulders and we swayed. It was the most peaceful moment I had had in a really long time, I closed my eyes to take it in.

"Hey Steve?", I mumbled "Yeah Tony" he sighed "You don't sound like your from Brooklyn", I laughed "How so?" "I don't know I just pictured everyone from Brooklyn talking...well like Brooklyn people are meant to talk". I laughed again "oh I'm sorry Doll". He shivered a little and lifted his head off my chest, he caught his lip between his teeth and started to unbutton my shirt.

I smiled and looked up at the sky "What are you doing Tony?" "It's just really hot" I laughed "So why are you unbuttoning my shirt". He looked into my eyes, dragging his fingers up my bare chest, before leaning in to kiss me. 

He pulled away quickly and folded his lips inwards "Sorry, I didn't mean for that happen". I took his waist in between my hands "Well is it so bad?" He turned his back to me and took a few steps "Steve, I think it's best that we are just friends". I exhaled roughly "Okay, fine Tony, we'll just be friends". He was definitely shocked by my acceptance, little did he know I was already planning on his to get him back. 

A fleet of cars were coming near the compound "That's a lot more cars than what left here" Tony walked towards the lift "Did no one tell you? That's the after party". 

I joined the so-called after party, there were a few randome people I didn't know. I politely made conversation with everyone until I found the mastermind, Natasha. She stood up on a chair and yelled "How about we all sit down and play a game of seven minutes I'm heaven!". The whole room cheered at the idea, Tony just stood in the corner and swirled his drink around, as everyone took a seat on the floor Natasha dragged him over and sat him in the circle.  



	6. Friends

A V E N G E R S F A C I L I T Y   
• Afterparty •

Tony's POV 

I was sipping a glass of whiskey when Clint and Laura came over, they wanted to thank me and told me they were turning in for the night. I winked at Barton as he lead Laura away.

Natasha sat me down in a circle for a game of seven minutes in heaven. I grumbled "Oh I'm sorry I forgot we were all twelve years old". Natasha was leading it "I'll go put items in the bag to represent everyone and then everyone will pull an item out of the bag". 

She was only gone a couple of minutes and returned with a bag "Remember ladies and gents, seven minutes everything goes, use it to ask questions you've been terrfied to ask or maybe something a little more scandalous, depending on what happens". 

Jane dipped her hand into the bag first, she pulled out a toy bird, Sam smiled and Natasha moved them into the closet. Seven minutes flew by and I opened the door, Jane was blushing and Sam had a smile on his face "Times up". Jane went back and sat next to Thor, who didn't look very impressed. 

Michelle was next in the circle, I breathed a sigh of relief when she picked out a little fake spider. Peter's face turned totally pink, and his hands were shaking as he closed over the door. We just sat around talking, not about anything in particular, my wrist buzzed and I got up to get Peter.

I opened the door, trying to scare them "Times up!". MJ had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck as they were making out. I was stunned. Natasha pulled me away when Peter shouted. I didn't say anything, she laughed "I can tell you're just a little bit proud of him". I looked back to the closet door and then to Natasha "Was his hands on her butt?". She nodded and walked away, leaving me speechless. 

Peter and Michelle sat back down, he tried his best to avoid eye contact with me and focused on the game. Steve dipped his hand into the bag and pulled out a car key. He looked at me and I sighed, taking his hand and getting into the closet.

It was dark, but my arc reactor still gave off some light. He looked satisfied with himself, "What's your plan Steve?". He got closer to me and ran his tongue over my ear "I'm just playing a game Tony". I couldn't resist him, "Fuck it" I took his head and pressed my lips to his. 

He gasped for breath "So you just want to be friends?" "Shut up Steve". I pushed him against the wall and crouched down. I pulled down his pants and breathed hot air on his boxers. I worked fast, being aware of the short time we had. I pulled down his boxers and freed his erection. He gasped again as I took the tip in between my lips.

He ran his hands through my hair while I bobbed up and down, slowly taking more everytime, until eventually he hit the back of my throat. I resisted the urge to gag, but then I felt his warm and sweet cum slide down my throat. I pulled off him and sat onto the floor. He was putting his trousers back on, while I pulled my own down, I was about to start jerking off, but he got down onto the floor and took my hard into his fist.

"So tell me Tony, what did Sharon have on you?". I threw my head back in a moan "Sh-she's my half sister- fuck - she wanted to take control of -oh god- half everything Howard left me in his will". I came in his fist and with a grunt "But after I did some real research turned out she was Maria's daughter, so she wasn't entitled to what Howard left me". Natsha knocked on the door "That's seven minutes!"I stood up and kissed Steve, I mumbled "So maybe we can be more than just friend, he grabbed my ass and squeezed as I opened the door "I was counting on it". 

When I walked out I put on my pissed off face "I'm going to bed, thank you all for coming, I hope you enjoyed your time". Natasha chased after me "What happened Tony?" I grumbled "I don't love him Natasha, I don't want to be with him, that was the worst seven minutes of my life". I was speaking load enough for the whole party to hear me, then I stormed off to my room.

A few hours later Friday informed me all our guests were either in bed or gone home. I tip toed barefoot down the hallway, pushing open Steve's door. He put down his book and smiled "Are you okay Tony?" I nodded "Yeah I was just wondering if maybe you'd want to, I don't know, I mean you don't have to but-" his eyes made me soft, I sighed "Could you come sleep in my bed with me... it makes it easier to sleep" he chuckled, turned off his light, stood up and took my hand.

He snuggled in behind me in my bed and kissed my cheek, "Should we tell the team" I was already starting to fall asleep "Not yet, I'm just not ready yet". "That's okay". His griped on my waist made me feel safe, and it didn't take long to drift off to sleep.

• 3 weeks later • 

For the last three weeks Steve and I had been secretly dating, and it was amazing. The element of danger just made it more exciting for us, and the fake arguing. Things had changed in the short space of tim.

Natasha and Bruce weren't talking to each other, but not officially broken up, at the party her and Bucky spent seven minutes in the clostet and it made Bruce crazy. 

Thor had gone back to rebuilding Asgard, after everything cooled down he found out that Loki had managed to save a significant number of his people. They still popped in every now and again when Thor came to visit Jane. 

Dr Starnge and Wong were back in the sanctuary still guarding the secrets of magic. 

T'challa is ruling Wakanda after they repaired the damages, Shuri and Peter still talk.

Peter, he spends one night at the weekend in the facility, when he's not busy with MJ. 

Wanda and Vision still live here, they've never been better.

Clint and Lauara even moved in after I built a family friendly house extension for them.

Sam, Bucky, Scott and Hope all got rooms in the facility to. 

Pepper and Rhodey got engaged, they're as happy as ever, and I'm happy for them, but I didn't see them. I sponsored my news feeds, so I never read storys about them, even though I was happy, I had very mixed emotions towards them.

I thought it would be hard to hide our relationship with so many people living with us, but it wasn't, it was actually easy. 

We had gone spend the night in the secrete rooftop hot tub. I woke up next to Steve, he had a smug smile on his face while he was looking at my tablet. I moaned and sat up "I'm surprised you even know how to use that". I took it out of his hands and rubbed my eyes, opening up the daily news for him and handed it back, "Thank you". I snuggled up next to him and rested my hear against his chest. 

He began to read me the sports headlines, I groaned "Get to the business news already, or lifestyle, or anything else". He tapped the screen "When will Tony Stark return as acting CEO of Stark industries" I laughed "Next" "Tony Stark spotted with yet another girl, and three explanation marks, and a photo of you and some blonde girl" "That's Alisha, she was a student at MIT, I paid for her project development and now I want to but shares in her company". Steve nodded and swiped to the next story "Mr Rhodes and his future Mrs set wedding date-". 

I pulled the screen away from him and placed it on the nightstand "I think we could be doing something a little more fun". I started to kiss him slowly, his arm wrapped around me and moved up and down my back. Then the door opened "Hey Tony I know you're-". Natasha was standing in the doorway holding a tablet and staring blankly at us. 

I smirked, where as Steve's whole face turned red. "What is going on here!". I rolled onto my side to look at her "We might be dating" she smiled "How long have you been hiding this?" Steve's face turned soft when he looked at me "Three weeks". She sat down on a chair "Yes Natasha make yourself at home while me and Cap lay here naked". She rested her head against her hand "Are you telling people?". Steve reached down and handed me a pair of his boxers, mine were too far away. I slid them on under the covers "No, so we would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone else".

I got out of the bed and threw on a dressing gown, slipped his boxers off and threw them at him. Natasha finally got up "I won't tell anyone, but you might want to lock your door". Steve put on his boxers and got out of bed trying to put on his clothes. He was a little too quite for my liking "Steve they had to find out eventually". He was buttoning up his shirt.

"I know Tony, it's fine, I'm okay with the whole world knowing that you are mine, I want everyone to know, so can we please get this out in the open?" "Steve I have so much going on with the business, as soon as I get it sorted out we can talk about it". He took his jacket off the chair and opened the door, looking left and right "I'll talk to you later sweetie". 

• 2 weeks later • 

Two weeks had past since Natasha found us in bed, but she was keeping up her end of the bargain. Her and Bruce broke up, but they ended things on good enough terms, she did admit that she may have had a small crush on Bucky, Thor and Jane also broke up, he was never here enough for her, but he was trying to rebuild his home so I don't know what she expected. According to my sources she was spending more and more time with a certain wizard surgeon.

I had been held up in my workshop for a while when Steve came down on late night number three "Tony why are you still down here?" I pretended not to hear him over my load music, hoping he would just leave me be. 

All of a sudden my chair was pulled backwards and he turned me around to face him "Come on Tony, you have to go to bed, or at least put something into your body other than coffee". I picked up my coffee mug "I'm looking at something I could put into my body". I winked and went to take a sip of my coffee "stop being so flirtatious, this isn't healthy".

Clearly the coffee had heen there a lot longer than I thought. I spit it back out into the mug. Steve corrected me "Hey! Don't spit! If it's in your mouth just swallow it!". He realised what he had said once he noticed my smirk "stop being so flirtatious Steve!". 

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on my lips. I smiled and exhaled with happiness. "How about you shower and put, on something nice, we go out, I'll take you anywhere". I wrapped my arms around his neck "How about you take me right here on the worktop, we can shower after and order take away". I didn't wait for a response I just kissed him.

He sat me up on the workspace, I wrapped my legs around his waits and let him take control. His large hands pulled the hem of my t-shirt over my head and pushed me back onto the table, he ran his mouth from my neck to my arc reactor.

"Sorry to interrupt". I panicked and pushed Steve away, it was Bruce. The two of us turned pink "Bruce I can expl-" "Save it Tony, I don't want to hear the whole 'it's a one time thing speech again', you promised me you weren't going to start fucking your team mates!". Steve looked to me "What's he talking about?". I put back on my t-shirt but stayed silent.

Bruce hadn't moved form the stairs of the workshop "Go on Tony, tell him". I sighed "Bruce has caught me before, in bed, with men, while I was engaged to Pepper, when we first hooked up I told him it was just like that, meaningless, but now I want him to see that, I'm in love with you...". Steve's eyes widened "You're...in love with me?". I nodded.

"Bruce, this isn't a one time thing, I am in love with him, and I just want you to accept that". He hugged me "Of course I will Tony". When we pulled away it was a tad but awkward "Sorry for interrupting, I was just looking for something to do, Natasha is cooking dinner so I thought it would be best if I stayed out of her way".

He left after a short while gathering things. I spun on my heel to see Steve smiling, he pulled me as close to his body as possible "I love you too Tony". 

• 4 weeks later •

Things were really quite for a while, I took the opportunity to get a romantic weekend away with Steve for his birthday. I told everyone I was going to my beach house, and Steve told them he had a mission, which Natasha helped sell the idea. It was a great weekend, we spend the whole time doing real couple things, we went to my cabin, just in case someone did come looking for me at the beach house.

We took walks in the woods, cuddle by the fire, lay in bed all morning, hiking in the mountains, cooking together, it was perfect. But we had to get back to the reality of being heroes. 

I got home first, Natasha pulled me into the workshop straight away. I started to sift through my mail on a screen, while she lingard "Come on Tony give me some details!". I smiled "It was a pleasant weekend, we went hiking and sat by the fire and made passionate love at night" she grunted "How I would love to see that, Tony stark doing boyfriend things" I swiped next "Well if you want photos, Steve has-". I stopped, my hand fell from the screen. "What's wrong Tony?".

I closed down the screen "Nothing, but I have to get going, I forgot I had to give this eh, talk, so I better get ready". I ran out leaving her standing in my workshop "Okay? I'll see you later I guess". I sat down on my bed and looked at the screen again 'please help us celebrate our wedding, James + Virgina'. I couldn't believe it. I went down to the main door and picked up the physical envelope. 

It was pale pink and my name was elegantly written on the front. I went back to my room and wripped it open. It was exactly what was on the screen, but the RSVP date was blanked out. I shoved the invite in my bedside locker and went for a shower.

I was making a smoothie to drink on my way to lecture at MIT. Steve was sketching with some paper on the sofa and Clint was fixing a bow he had gotten his daughter for her birthday. Laura had taken the kids out for something to eat for her birthday, and they had no idea Clint would be home when they got back. The phone rang, I yelled "Cappy can you get that, all you have to do his press the green button", I teased him alot, if people thought we didn't get along they wouldn't suspect anything. Steve rolled his eyes "You know I hate your nicknames for me!". Really he loved them.

Clint picked up the phone "I'll take a message, yeah, okay, and who is this?, right okay, yeah I'll tell him, that should be fine, thank you". He hung up the phond and went back to the bow "Stark, that was your house keeper, she said you left your sketchpad in the cabin at the weekend, she's going to post it out". I looked at Steve who was looking at me "Thanks Barton". 

"No problem, just one thing though, when did you two start fucking again!". "Calm down Clint" Steve said, sitting him back down "Calm down? How long has this been going on?" I laughed " two months". "You've been hiding this for two months!". "Yes and we intend on hiding it a little longer so please don't say anything to anyone". He closed his mouth and nodded "okay I won't". Clint's kids ran into the living area and jumped onto him while me and Steve slipped out.

• 5 weeks later •

After Clint found out about us we were more careful. I hung around with more women in the public eye and me and Steve had more 'fights'. On the romantic side of things, me and Steve had never been better, he was doing more research into the world of modern sex, after I showed him what a incognito browser is. 

Bucky's POV 

I was sitting at the table in the kitchen while Sam was making breakfast. "Sam that smells great, what is it?" "Pancakes" I took a big whiff of air "Seriously they smell great". Natasha walked straight by the table "Morning boys". Sam mumbled while I froze up "Mor-morning Natasha". I face palmed when she was out of sight. 

Sam sat next to me with two plates of pancakes, I stared at them, and then at him "Oh I'm sorry did you want some of these?". I grumbled and stood up, opened the fridge and took out a little carton of juice, when I sat back down one of the plates of pancakes was in my place "Thank you Sam".

"Man, is that Natasha texting you, your phone was going mad". I looked curiously at the phone because really I still wasn't fully caught up to date, I mean I knew the basics. I picked it up and pressed the on button. 

I sighed "Damn it, I took Steve's phone when we were sparing". I put it down on the table and went back to my pancakes but Sam was still staring at me "Dude you have Steve's phone, let's have some fun!" "Like what?" "Like send weird ass emails to people" I nodded and put down my fork "That does sound fun". 

I picked the phone back up and punched in Steve's code, the last four numbers of his dog tags. ,"Oh my God Sam! What did I do!". Sam spit coffee out of his mouth, the screen was some sort of porn, it was of a man, tied up, with a gag in his mouth and a cage around his penis. Sam took the phone off me and got rid of it.

A text came through, Sam tapped it "What are you doing!" I snapped "Sorry it was a force of habit". It was too late the message was open. Sam gaspes and showed me 'I can't focus right now, I just keep thinking about how you took control last night" I was trying to wrap my head around it but still reading "tying me up and pushing into me, I'm surprised I held out so long" "I know texting isn't your things, but I just want your opinion on some underwear" there was a photo of a man, only showing his underwear, they were skimpy and lace, a deep red colours.

I turned the phone screen down and covered my mouth with my metal arm, I felt uneasy. I could guess that Sam felt the same by the look on his face. The phone buzzed again "Don't do it Sam" there was a silence "I have to". He turned the screen around 'You said you'd take me anywhere tonight right? Date night? Well I want you to take me...in the shower, or maybe the kitchen, how about right in the middle of your gym, just something to think about ;)'.

"I can't believe this Sam! Steve has a boyfriend!" He cocked his head "maybe not a boyfriend, maybe just a fun friend". Steve walked in, I turned off the phone and went back to eating my pancakes "Oh Bucky, I think we mixed up our phone, sorry about that!" "Oh did we? I didn't even notice, here you go". I handed him his phone and took mine off him.

He sat on the island stool and looked at his phone. Me and Sam watched for his reaction, his smile was as real as I had seen in a long time, "whatcha smiling at Cap?" Sam asked slyly. He put away the phone "nothing, just Maria briefing me for my mission tonight". I smiled "Wow, another lone mission? Do you want me to go with you?". His face dropped, I knew he was lying "No Buck, it's okay, I don't mind doing these little things for Nick, keeps me busy". 

Later that night I was watching a football game with Sam. Tony came over and looked at the screen before just walking away. I watched him look at the shelf "Do you need help Tony?" He didn't turn around "No it's okay". He stretched up trying to reach something. I looked at Sam and shrugged, we both turned to see how he was doing.

He was able to run his fingers over the top shelf but still couldn't quite reach. "Tony are you sure-" "it's fine I have it!". He placed his leg up on thr table, I looked at him again, his trousers fell down a little bit and I jumped up out of my seat, I hit Sam, and pointed. He gasped, sticking out above his waistband were a pair of of deep red, skimpy lace boxers.

Sam confronted him "Stark". He turned around this time, Sam grinned "You and Rogers are doing it aren't you?" He went a light shade of pink "eh no, no we're not, why would you think that?". He shut off the TV "Damn Stark, I can't believe it, you and Rogers really". Tony sat down "Okay okay, please just tell me how you found out". Sam looked at me so I answered "we seem some text you sent him".

He mumbled "Fuck, okay, please listen to me, I am this close" he pressed his fingers together "to getting Steve to trust technology with more intimate things, and I really need that before I start going on business trips again, so please, do this one thing for me, I'm going to call Steve up here, I'm going to make out with him and you two are going to walk in". I looked at Sam, and copied him when he stood up "Okay Tony, but only because I know you make him happy". 

He looked up at us with a soft smile "Thank you so much". I crouched down and placed my hand on his shoulder "If you hurt him, I swear to God-" he nodded "I know".

We walked out of the common area and stayed silent but we heard Tony "Steve!". His footsteps were heavy on the stairs "What's wrong, where are Sam and Bucky gone?". Tony's voice was full of love "They're gone to the shop, I thought we could sit by the fire for a bit". Steve was now in the room, I took a peek, he had his arms wrapped tightly around Tony's waist. 

We waited until they were on the sofa and down each other throats. Sam whispered "I guess it's go time". He shoved me into the room and walked in after me "Oh my God!" He shouted. Steve pushed Tony off his lap and looked right at me, I panicked "Steve, what are you doing here?" "Oh um..." he sighed "Bucky I'm sorry I didn't tell you...but me and Tony, we are". Tony grunted "We're dating, cool? Okay let's go back up stairs". 

I laughed as Steve had a stupid smile on his face as Tony pulled him away and up the stairs.

• 7 weeks •

We lasted a whole seven weeks without any more people finding out, no one brought it up they just let us go on with our secret relationship. I was reading over some business forms, teachinally Stark Industries did not have a CEO after Pepper stepped done the board of directors just took it over until I was ready to go back .

Steve asked to take a shower in my bathroom because he let Clint's parents stay in his room, not because we had a shortage, but because it was a whole lot nicer than the extra rooms. 

Wanda came in with some clothes, I stood up and took them off her. "Seriously Wanda, I told you there is no need for you to do all this". I put the pile onto my bed, she smiled "I like helping out around here" I smiled back at her and turned my eyes back to the pages "If that's the case, could you fix me up a coffee?" "Of course". She went over to the coffee machine and pressed the buttons.

Steve yelled from the bathroom "Hey Tony, I think your shower is broken, you might want to come and hop in with me" he opened the door with a towel wrapped around his waist, but he couldn't see Wanda, I tried to get him to stop but he didn't pick up on my signal "Come on Doll, are you really going to turn down a shower with me?". 

I pinched between my two eyes "Eh Steve, we have company". Wanda was standing awkwardly by the coffee machine trying to pretend nothing happened. Steve closed over the bathroom door and yelled from behind it "I'm sorry!". I giggled "So Wanda, I think it's time I tell you that Steve and I are dating". She placed the cup of coffee on the table next to me "That's okay Mr Strak, I figured it out ages ago when his boxers and jumpers kept ending up in your laundry basket". She looked smug and left the room, but damn she did make a nice cup of coffee.

• 4 weeks later •

Steve's POV 

It was coming up to our six month anniversary, and finally the day I had been waiting for, Tony was holding a press conference regarding his position as CEO. It was going to be a hectic week, he had to go on a four day business trip, and then it was time for Pepper and Rhodey's wedding, Tony went back and forward about if he would attend or not, eventually reaching the decision that he would. I won't lie, I hadn't seen either of them in quite a long time.

The same could not be said about his position as CEO, he went back and forward for six whole months and had not reached any sort of decision. Not even the night before he was leaving.

We were all gathered in the common room eating take away. Tony and Bucky were sitting across from me, it warmed my heart to see them being almost friends. They were chatting about the food when I heard Tony "Honey?", my head shot up "Yeah Doll?". 

The whole place was filling with laughter. Tony smiled, placed his food on the table and stood up "Okay okay, the cat is officially out of the bag on that one". He came over to me and kissed me sweetly, everyone cheered. Vision was looking around "Am I the only one unaware of this arrangement?".

We had light and cheerful conversation but it was getting late. I whispered to Tony, rubbing my hand down his back "How about we get to bed?". He smiled, stood up and took my hand "We are going to turn in, I will see all you guys at Pepper and Rhodey's wedding, safe travels". He nodded and dragged me up the stairs.

He pressed down on my shoulders until I was comfortably sat down on his bed. He climbed onto my lap and kissed me, we stayed like that for a few minutes before I mumbled "Tony, you've packed, right" "No". I sighed and pulled away from his lips giving him a look that probably resembled my mom. 

He stepped back onto the floor, pulled out a suit case and began sorting through clothes. "So you finally have the business sorted out, when can we tell everyone about us?". He kept his back to me and stopped for just a second "Em... I don't know... soon".

It was not re assuring one bit "Tony are you stalling? Are you waiting for us to break up so you won't have to deal with the media?, Do you see a future with me?". He turned around and stared blankly at me, I sat up on the bed "Tony I need to know that we are going somewhere, I can't be in a dead end relationship, do you see a future with me". 

He hesitated "...Yeah, I do, but I just don't think we need everyone else's opinion". I shook my head "I couldn't care less about everyone else's thoughts on us, it's not about that, I want to be able to go out to romantic restaurants with you, hold your hand while we walk in the park, go to the cinema without bringing Bucky or Bruce, I want to be your boyfriend Tony". He threw the clothes he had into the case "I want to be your boyfriend too, but I can't tell anyone, I can't do it Steve, why don't you understand that?". 

"Tony I grew up when this was literally illegal! But I still came out and I've never felt happier" he turned on his heels sharply "it's not about coming out". The pain in my heart struck me, I headed for the door "Steve" "it's fine Tony, you're ashamed of me" "Friday close the door" the door swung shut "I'm not ashamed of you, I want to protect you!". 

I turned around and placed my fist against the wall he was standing in front of, next to his head, trapping him "I don't need you're protection Stark" I moved away and picked up my jumped "and don't expect me to be here when you get back".

Out of no where he jumped onto my front and attacked my lips, as soon as he kissed me I couldn't control myself, I melted into it, wrapped my arms around him and we stumbled over to the bed. 

It was rushed and full of lust, I pulled off his t-shirt and bit at his exposed skin, then took off his trousers and boxers. He stripped me without needing to open his eyes from our kiss. I shoved him back and bent him over the bed, pressing my hand against his shoulder blade. I crouched down "Tony Tony Tony, you are such a tease, how long have you had this in" I could tell by his voice he was smirking "All day Captian".

I pulled the butt plug out and grinned at the sound of his soft moan, I went over to his special press and took out, a thick red rope, a silk piece and his favourite lube. He smiled "You have come so far from the first time". I smiled as I tied his hand behind his back "You corrupted me". He squealed a little when I pulled the rope tight "All the gags I own, and you chose a piece of silk. I placed the cloth over his moth and tied it behind his head. 

I covered my whole penis and lined myself up with his stretched out hole. I slowly moved my hand down his back, trying to relax him before I pushed into him. 

It was 3am, the only sounds in the whole compound was Tony's muffled grunts. I lay over him and took his hand, picking up the pace, he was gripping the sheets with his other hand. I was trying to get a grip "Don't cum yet Doll" he whined through the fabric. I re adjusted and he changed tone, I found his prostate, I hit it a few more times "Okay, you can cum". 

I finished inside him, untied his wrists, and took the cloth away from his mouth. He rolled over and had the look of total bliss on his face. He kissed me softly "I can't control what you do to me Tony". He ran his hand down the back of my neck and smiled at me "then don't".

We made out for a while, he moved his hand gently down my body and giggled "Do you even have a refractory period?" I looked down at my dick, erect again, "I guess it comes with the super serum". We went back to soft kisses while Tony began to get aroused again.

I climbed onto the bed and spread his legs apart, a hand on each of his knees. He was hard again and was chewing on his lip "Come on Captian I know your not done with me yet".

I crawled up the bed and pressed my tip against his hole "mmmm yes". When I pushed through I caught his lips with mind. I moved fast and roughly. I almost got too caught up, I opened my eyes and took a look at his face, it wasn't a look I had seen before.

Tony moved his hand into a T "timeout Steve". I stopped moving and slowly pulled out, he whimpered "Are you okay Doll?". He nodded but he was out of breath and sweat was dripping off him. "Yeah I'm okay, just give me one minute".

I sat back on my legs and looked away "Sorry" "no, don't be, I'm okay". He moved down the bed and glided his fingers up and down my dick before wrapping them around it and twisting. I moaned and whispered his name until I came.

He crawled under the covers with me, obviously he was tired "I mean it, you have come a really long way with modern sex, well thanks to me, you would probably be having boring straight people sex with Sharon if it wasn't for me, so you're welcome.'". I held him close to my chest, strocking his hair slowly. 

I glanced down and smiled seeing the blue of his arc reactor hit against my dog tags but I couldn't help but wonder am I more to him than just sex, and will he ever "be ready" to come out to the world. I was hopeful, but hope breeds eternal misery.


	7. Honey, I'm home

T O N Y ' S B E D R O O M  
• the next morning •

Tony's POV 

I woke up feeling great, the sun was shining in on us, I studied Steve for a second, his skin was beautiful in the light, a smile came across his lips "Stop staring". He opened his eyes and kissed my lips. He moved his hand down my hips "Well what's little Tony doing up this early?". I rolled my eyes "Dreaming about you". I guided my hand up his thigh and felt his morning wood. I smirked and sat onto his stomach.

We had a romantic long kiss as I slowly moved my body down onto his dick, mumbling as I did. He was looking me right in the eye with a cheesy smile. Friday alerted me to a priority line call, it played straight away "Stark get your ass out of bed and get down here, we don't have all day to wait for your jet to take off from our training ground". I tried not to move and cause a moan "That's the great thing about having a private jet Nick, I get to leave when I want". 

Steve was trying not to laugh, but I smiled at him, Fury sighed "Just get down here!". It went off and I moved up and down on Steve "Fuck Steve, this is perfect". The direct line came back on, but it was a phone call for Steve "Captian it's Director Fury". "Rogers here sir" his voice was clear but I had to cover my mouth with my hand "Did I wake you?" "No Sir" "Good, I want you down at HQ this morning to work on the trainees". I moved, causing him to moan a little "I-I'm sorry Sir, I can't do it today, I'm doing some time at the children's hospitals". 

My forehead crinkled at his consideration. Fury let him go, he lay me down on my back and got us both off. I hopped out of bed and got dressed. I was ready to sit through painfully long business meetings and then at the end of the week, watch my ex-fiance marry my best friend. 

"So everyone else is going down to the wedding the day I get home, but we can spend that night together and drive down the next morning, -" Steve interrupted "Tony I told you, I'm not going to be here when you get home unless you're honest with me about where we are going". I put on my glasses "and I already told you I'm not ready, what happened to I'll wait forever, Rogers?".

He rolled his eyes "At this point, I don't think you'll ever be ready". I was just about to walk out the door "If you walk about that door without telling me when you're going to come out we are done Tony, I can't wait around in hiding anymore, I've been hiding for all my life". I stopped and looked down at the door handle, I took it and pulled the door opened, walking out, leaving Steve, literally.

I get on my private jet and sit down staring blankly out the window, it's just me on the whole jet, I twiddle my fingers and regret not bringing Happy with me. The plane takes off and once we're stabilised I stand up and pace up and down, I try to focus on the business material but my mind keeps bringing up Steve. 

It's a three-hour flight from New York to Orlando, I spend the whole three hours going back and forward from business to Steve. Eventually, the jet lands smoothly and I step off.

Crowds of photographers greet me, I smile and wave politely but get into the car as fast as I can. There are more big crowds at the hotel, that ensured me no one would know the board meeting was happening there. Thankfully my security got me up to my room and stayed posted outside it. 

Once I got inside the presidential suite I opened my suitcase, sitting on top of everything was Steve's jumper and a note "Something for you to cuddle while you're away". I close over the case and pour myself a drink before heading off the first session of board meetings.

• 3 days later •

We wrapped up day three just before two in the morning. I undid my tie and threw it on the bed, I had worlds worst headache. Then there was a knock on the door, typical, as soon as I send the security guard to get me take away someone finds my room. 

I open the door and feel like closing it again, but I don't, I just leave it open and walk away. I go over to the bar and pour myself a glass "What do you want Christine?". She laughs "So you remember me after all these years?". I turn around "Christine Everhart Vanity Fair Magazine". She closes the door over "Well not anymore, believe it or not, I'm a legal secretary for Stark industries now". I sip my drink as she talks "No I believe it, my company doesn't hire anyone without telling me". 

She was in a tight black dress and carrying a pair of silver shoes "So what are you doing here if you're not a reporter anymore?" She invited herself to sit on the bed "Well I was down at the bar looking for some meaningless sex but once I heard you were here I just knew where to go". I knew she was being sarcastic but just to be sure I snorted "not happening". "Oh I know Tony, I'm just testing my theory". 

Something about the way she smiled irritated me "And what's your theory?" "You are in love with someone". I finish off my glass of whiskey and open the room door "Great theory go get yourself a noble prize". She rolled her eyes, but didn't get up so I swung the door shut "I think you messed it up and that's why you've been so miserable in the meetings, and why you haven't made up your mind about being CEO". 

"And what if I did mess it up, what would you suggest I do?". She stood up and touched her hand off my face "Do whatever you have to to get them back, Tony if this guy makes you feel this miserable because your not around them that's not just a crush, that's true love". I raised an eyebrow "How did you know I'm gay?" She shuffled around and showed me her ring "Myself and Cindy are getting married next month, I guess it's a gay thing". 

She walked out the door, I stood looking down the hallway "Thank you Ms Everheart, and congratulations" "No problem Mr Stark". My food arrived at last and I picked up the business folder I had been ignoring for almost six whole months.

• The next day •

Steve's POV 

Everyone was almost ready to go, my bag was the first one to be left by the door, but everyone else was getting there, slowly but surely. I was fixing up some car snacks when things went quiet and I couldn't see anyone anymore. I walked into the common room where they were all gathered around the TV. I read the screen "Tony Stark to make surprise statement".

Everyone looked at me, they were all aware of what happened between us, but I still sat down on the arm of the chair. Tony appeared, he looked tired, but that's not what I noticed first, I noticed he was wearing my jumper. He cleared his throat and bent down into the mic.

"I'll keep this as short as I can, I know there have been rumours that maybe I will just retire from Stark industries, and you all know the cliche, when someone who doesn't really want to retire is made retire they say it's because they want to spend more time with their family. I have a massive family at the Avengers facility back home, but when I wake up in the mornings I feel totally and utterly alone because I don't have my own family. Because of who I am, and the status I have, I haven't been able to live my life the way I want, I haven't been able to be who I am... I just came here to say, I am in love with Steve Rogers". 

I was shocked, the people were going crazy around him, everyone stared at me but I kept my eyes on the screen. I think Natasha was trying to talk to me but I was tunned into the TV, he was smiling "Any questions, but be cool guys because I can still kick your ass" he took one "So does this mean you are retiring?" He smirked, "Oh yeah that, no, I will remain as acting CEO of Stark Industries.". Eventually, Bucky broke me out of the trance "Steve we have to hit the road" I looked at the TV and back to him, and stood up "Yeah okay...".

Tony's POV 

I took my seat at the table of older people in suits and business skirts. I raised my hand gently to my lip "Does anyone have any objection to me being the active CEO of Stark industries again?". Three people raised their hands, one of the older men mumbled to the man next to him "Howard wouldn't want a faggot running his company". 

I took out the reference book and then my cheque book. I strutted down to the end of the table and put three cheques on the table, "That's for your share", I slip the cheque to the woman "that's for yours" to the man "and this is for yours" I leaned over and placed the cheque into the older mans pocket, the one who had called me a faggot.

I dusted off my hands "Are we done here?" No one objected, I signed the documents and put on my sunglasses "I hope you all enjoy the dinner I arranged for you and your family, I won't be joining you, I have someone I need to get home to".

I pushed through the crowds and climbed into the car, straight to the jet. It felt like hours before I finally landed, I ran down the stairs, Happy had the door open of the car "Leave the bags, just please get me home".

Happy sped off down the road, I took out my phone and tried to call Steve, no answer, next I tried Natasha, she didn't pick up, I hit redial "oh hey Ton-" "Please tell me you haven't let yet!" She sighed "Oh Tony Sweetie I'm sorry, we're already outside Philadelphia". I took the phone away from my face and sighed "Okay I'll see you guys tomorrow". 

It was pitch dark when I got out of the car, there was not one light on in the facility "Tony, do you want me to stay with you? You know extra security, in case some hate group comes along" I smiled "go spend some time with your new girlfriend". He almost blushed "How did you know that I had a-" I walked through the door "I just knew". 

When the door was closed I slip down it and sat on the floor, resting my hands against my face, "You always realise what the right thing is too late". I hit my head off the door and sighed.

"Hey Friday" I didn't get a response, "Friday?" Nothing, "Come on, why aren't you talking to me?" Still silence. I got off the ground and pottered down the stairs to my workshop to figure out what was wrong with my AI. 

The glass was blacked out, something was off. I inputted my pin and walked through the door. I scanned the room, all my workspace was fine, it was a mess, but I could tell everything was where it was meant to be, then I turned to look at the break area. 

The fire was lit, there were fairy lights everywhere hanging down from the ceiling, two glasses of champagne and chocolate dipped strawberries on the table. I smiled, Steve appeared from behind the wall, in just a pair of loose boxers, "I'm sorry that I pushed you into coming out that wasn't fair" he came closer to me and placed his hand on my cheek, I whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't come out earlier".

He kissed me, it was perfect, just a cute kiss, when he stepped back we both giggled. I sat down on the sofa with him and he handed me a glass of bubbly and the strawberries. I took a big sip and bit into the chocolate covered fruit, I could have sworn I was in heaven. We had a small talk but it turned dirty quite quickly. 

We started kissing in short but passionate bursts, he took off my jacket and loosened the tie around my neck before kissing the skin he was revealing. I moaned "God Steve, four days is too long without you" he slowly guided his hand over my trouser covered hard "did you get off without me?". I caught my lip between my teeth and shook my head.

He smirked a little "Four days without a release must be torture for a slut like you". I moaned deeply, I was loving every second of it, "I'll have to cancel all my business trips if it means being away from you". He was undoing my belt "Or you could just bring me with you". I threw my head back in a moan, but be got off the sofa and smiled "You don't look very comfy, why don't you talk them off, and I'll be back in just a second, I just need to run up to the bedroom". 

I took off my clothes and lay down in my boxers, even though I just wanted to take them off and jerk myself off right then and there. Steve came running in "Tony someone's at the door". I looked at my watch, 2 am, I picked up his hoodie from a chair and pulled it down as far as it would go "It's fine, just stay here". "No, I'll be your backup".

He followed me and sat down in the common area while I went to the door, I looked at the monitor by the door and sighed. He rang the doorbell again "Eh, Mr Stark, Are you home?". I looked back at Steve and then to the monitor "Friday? Hello? Anyone? It's Peter, Peter Parker".

I opened the door and smiled "What's wrong kid?". He looked kind of frightened, probably because I sounded mad "Oh, Mr Stark, did I wake you, I'm so sorry if I did" "You didn't" "oh okay, I was wondering if I could maybe, I don't know, crash here for the night? And I know everyone else is gone to Washington tonight, so I really just didn't want you to be alone, and, and- please?". "Come on in kid".

He went straight towards the common area while I readjusted the hoodie statically placing it over my hard. "Oh Cap, I thought you would have gone with everyone else to Washington?". Steve sat down and put on a hoodie "No Pete, I had to make sure Tony actually remembered to go to the wedding".

My erection wasn't noticeable anymore so I joined them and sat on the sofa next to Steve. "Why are you guys walking around half naked at two in the morning?". I smirked, knowing full well Peter had no idea what was going on "Kid do you ever read any news?" He shook his head innocently "Why?". I looked at Steve who had a smile and back to Peter "Oh nothing, and we were just going for a swim". 

I ordered pizza for us, and turned on whatever weird TV shows were on in the early hours of the morning. "So Kid, what's going on? Why did you really want to stay here". His eyes flinched to Steve but then back to the slice of pizza in his hand "No reason Mr Stark". He didn't trust Steve enough to talk openly in front of him. 

"Cap would you take the boxes out to the bin?", he took the boxes and disappeared, "okay tell me what's wrong?". He looked down, and had a gloomy look "I got into a fight with May" "over what?" He swallowed the little bit of crust he had in his hand "Harold". I raised my eyebrows "Happy?" He nodded "Why?" "He's dating May, so I told her if she didn't send him home I was leaving" "Jesus kid did you tell her where you were?" "No". I pinched my nose and took out my phone 'the kid is at the compound with me and Steve, don't worry he'll be fine with us tonight'. 

Peter started moping, I felt sorry for him, he probably felt like May didn't have enough time for him now. I ruffled his hair "we have a long day tomorrow, why don't you head up to your room". He didn't move, he was squinting at something in the chair Steve was sitting in. Steve came back but before he could sit down Peter grabbed whatever he was looking at, handcuffs "Who the hell owns these" Steve snatched them off him "Natasha". 

He went back to his chair and stretched out, Steve rubbed my shoulders "I'm going to get ready for bed, I suggest you do the same". I stood up and walked away from Peter lightly holding Steve's hand, I whispered: "I'm sorry, I couldn't just send him away". Steve kissed my forehead "I know, it doesn't matter, we have a gorgeous suite booked for tomorrow night". 

I turned back to the living area, Peter was fast asleep on the sofa, I pulled a blanket over him and placed my hand over his head, my phone pinged, it was May "I'm sorry, I hope he didn't crash date night! He doesn't know about you two, do you want me to come to get him?". I reassured her he was fine.

"Friday, turn off the lights". I climbed up the stairs and lay down on my bed, Steve came out of the bathroom in pyjamas and wrapped his warm arms around me, I let a sigh of content escape my lips "I love you, Stevie". He pulled me tighter into the cuddle "I love you".


	8. Bells ringing

A V E N G E R S F A C I L I T Y  
• Next Morning •

Steve's POV

I got up early to take a shower and get into a suit, Tony was awake when I stepped out. He sat up and pulled the covers up to his neck, "You look, super sexy". I blushed a little, he wiggled his finger of me to come close. I crawled up on the bed and kissed him softly on the lips. I could feel a smile on his face "That suit looks great on you, but I think it would look better on the floor" I made a small attempt to pull away "Tony-". He already had me trapped under him.

We were still kissing when I heard Peter knocking at the door "Hey Mr Stark are you up?". Tony sighed and whispered, "I forgot he was here". I got off the bed and sat down on the chair. Tony scooted across the room, pulling one of my hoodies over himself as he went. 

"Morning Kid, what's going on". Tony asked the question but walked away, leaving the door open for Peter to follow him "Um I just wanted your opinion because, eh I've never been to a wedding so I don't know what to wear". I laughed as quietly as I could, but it drew his attention to me "Captian, Sir, what are you even doing here?". 

"Just making sure Tony was awake", Tony discarded him "Kid, it's a wedding, wear a suit" he laughed "Well I knew that! But do I wear it tonight or tomorrow?" Tony rolled his eyes, but I knew he was only acting like he was annoyed, he really loved helping Peter "You wear one suit tonight, without a tie or waistcoat, then tomorrow you wear a three-piece suit, with a tie" "I thought as much, but you see, I only own the one suit, unless you count the spiderman suit, but I don't think Ms Potts would like that-" "There are like at least ten suits in your wardrobe". 

He looked extremely confused "Mr Stark, I didn't want to offend your design skills, but there isn't a wardrobe in my room". I didn't believe that at all for the reason Tony spend many sleepless nights making sure Peter had the perfect room. Tony rolled his eyes and walked out, followed by Peter and I tagged along. 

The room was neat, as far as teenagers standards go, but Peter was right, I didn't see any wardrobe, not even a bathroom, which surprised me. Tony walked over to the wall and pushed against a panel, it was a door. Peter was in absolute shock "Wait, what!". It was a walk in wardrobe. 

The three of us all stood, with space to spare and Peter looked around, Tony was right, there were at least ten, if not fifteen, top of the line suits hanging up, "I can't believe you didn't know about this! Did you even get Friday to go through your room with you?" "Um no, I skipped that". 

Tony was fed up, he brought us all back into the main bedroom and pointed "Wardrobe, bathroom, and your very own chill room for when you have friends over, but you don't really bring friends over that often". 

I left the two of them alone and started to make some food for the drive. Tony came down a little while later in a suit "That kid will be the cause of my death someday" I smirked "You love him", he rolled his eyes "I hope one of those sandwiches has tuna on it". I packed the food into the bag "I guess we'll have to wait and find out". I pecked his lips and headed for the door. 

The two boys were finally ready to go "Do you want me to drive Tony?" He smirked and opened the door "No I think I'm okay". There was a limo waiting outside and a driver standing at full attention by the door Peter was freaking out, he thought it was the coolest thing ever, I just smirked at Tony, who was smiling right back at me. 

We got in and went to go pick of MJ, Tony pulled out a bunch of red roses "Give her these, tell her she looks beautiful and kiss her on the cheek". He began to sweat as he got out of the limo. Tony mumbled, "For the record, the flowers were originally for you". I smiled "I don't need flowers, Tony". "You look beautiful Steve", his lips gently touched off my cheek.

MJ got into the limo in a red jumpsuit. She smiled at the two us, "Nice to see you again Mr Stark" Tony laughed "C'mon Michelle I told you Tony was fine" she turned to me "And lovely to see you Captian, congratulations you two" "Steve is perfectly okay, and thank you". Peter looked around, settling his gaze on MJ "Congratulations on what?" She giggled "they're a couple".

Peter looked back at us "what? No way!" MJ was amused that he didn't know "Don't you ever listen to the news, it was everywhere". He slumped back in the chair, rubbing his hand over his eyes "Oh my God! Yesterday you two weren't actually swimming at two am where you?". Tony smirked, "No...no we were not". 

It was awkward for a while after that but eventually, we got a conversation going. The four-hour drive flew by and before we knew it we were pulling up at the venue. It was a massive farmhouse, looked very luxurious, not to mention romantic.

We went to the front desk to check in "Mr Stark, Ms Potts asked to see you when you arrived". Tony shifted a little "Anything to keep the bride happy". He kissed me on the cheek "I'll catch up with you later, and keep an eye on them". I turned around and the two teenagers were gone.

Tony's POV 

I knocked on the door softly "Come on in". Pepper had her back to me, her hair was up in a bun and she was in a beautiful blue dress, similar to the one that we first danced in together, I stared a second but her voice caught my attention "Tony?". I looked at her, my eyes fell on her, and I was a little shocked.

"Pepper did you give birth already!?". She bit her lip and whispered, "No, Tony, I lost the baby". My jaw fell open a little "God Pep, I'm so sorry, I didn't hear, are you okay?". She sat down "Yeah, it's okay, we're moving on". I sat down and wrapped my arm around her shoulder "you'll get your chance, and when you do, James is the best guy you could have done it with". She took my hand "I am sorry, the way things turned out between us, I wish it was different". I sighed "It's okay, I should have been honest with you". She smiled "Let's not get into who was the worst, how are things between you and Steve?". I smirked and looked down at my feet "Really, really good". "I'm glad your happy Tony" she rested her hand on mine, I leaned in and pressed my lips to her cheek "You are going to make a beautiful bride". 

She blushed just the slightest and playfully shoved me "Go on, get out of here, you better not be late to dinner" "When have I ever been late?" I raised an eyebrow, she giggled and I swiftly moved out of the room, gently closing the door behind me.

I walked outside and sat down on the swinging bench. I brought my hand up to my chin and zoned out. I was lost in my own thoughts when the bench swayed, I turned my head and Steve was sitting next to me with a caring smile. I moved under his arm and buried my face into his chest. He slowly stroked my hair. "Do you want to take a walk, Tony?" I lifted my head "yeah...okay". 

We strolled through the first trail, it was calm, the only sound was the birds and our footsteps on the concrete path. Steve stopped once we got to a beautiful clearing, there was an arch of flowers he mumbled: "they do weddings out here sometimes". I strolled underneath the arch and looked up at the sky. 

Steve took my hands in his and rested his forehead against mine "I love you, Tony". I titled my head up a little "I love you too" he smiled "you're the best thing that has ever happened to me", I laughed "Well now I just feel sorry for you if I'm the best thing to ever happen to you". His lips got closer to mine "Oh shut up". When he kissed me he wrapped his arms around my waist. 

It was a nice romantic moment, a loving and caring kiss. I stepped away from him "how about we go up to our room?" He scowled a little "It won't be ready for another hour, and we can't be late to dinner". I pouted in thought "Well the limo is still here, unattended?" He grabbed my hand and tugged "let's go!".

Steve locked the door and turned around to face me, he had a perfect smile. I placed both my hands on his neck and kissed him. I climbed onto his lap, catching his lip between my teeth I pulled my jacket off and began to push his trousers down. I ran my hands over every bit of his shirt while we kissed. 

I started to unbutton his shirt, "God, I want you so bad", we grinned at each other as the two of us knew how much the other was craving this. The car door was pulled. We both looked up, I pressed my finger to my lip. Neither of us made a noise.

"I don't know MJ it's not opening" I folded my lips in and closed my eyes, hoping that they would go away. "Peter I need my case". I looked over and seen their bags and mumbled "Sorry babe" I planted a kiss on his cheek and opened the door. "Sorry kids". We stepped out of the limo and walked off without any explanation.

We got into the dining hall for the dinner party. We were at a table with the rest of the team, they were happy to see us, and I was happy to see them.

After the starters, I could literally see a thought pop into Natasha's head. "Tony did here Clint's life was put at risk yesterday", Clint puffed out "Oh my God Nat, stop!" She started giggling with everyone else but I didn't understand, "yeah, it was really scary!", "what happened?" Steve asked, but no one could stop laughing to answer, so Clint did "I almost choked last night" I sighed "Don't worry about it Clint, just make sure next time you take a breath before taking more" I realized what I was saying and stopped myself. "You know I'm talking about chocking on food, what are you talking about?" I moved out "chocking on stuff in general" Natasha laughed "Aww what a cute nickname for Steve, hey stuff, in general, can you assume a spoon". 

The dinner was really nice, over time I had forgotten what It was like to just sit and chat with a group of friends. Most of the older people and younger kids had gone to bed by the time Bruce brought the third round to our table.

While Pepper and Rhodey were talking I slipped away to check up on work, I already had four miss calls. I must have been gone a lot longer than I thought because Steve came looking for me "Tony what are you doing?" I smiled "I just needed to check up on some things" "Come on Tony it's a party" I looked back at the screen "I'll be back in like five minutes". He was persistent, he grabbed me in his arms and started walking "Steve what are you doing, just give me five minutes!" "No Tony, we are going to go enjoy the last round with our friends and then we going to enjoy a couple of rounds in our hotel room" I smirked "I really hope you mean two different types of rounds" he put me back on my feet before walking into the hall "let's just say, drinks from the bar aren't allowed in the room".

A short time later I was under Steve's arm trying to open the room door. He laughed "If we're in the honeymoon suite, where are Rhodey and Pepper sleeping tomorrow?" I smirked, "well the hotel offered me the best room in the hotel, the presidential suite, but I thought they should have the best for their wedding night, so I asked they set up the presidential suite as if the president was here for his honeymoon". The door opened and straight away I started to push down his jacket and pull off his tie. We twirled and struggled with each other until I shoved him onto the bed. He was looking up at me with a stupid grin. I climbed onto his lap as he propped himself up with his elbows "Tony-" "shhh don't talk Rogers" I kissed him slowly and started to unbutton his shirt. 

He lay down and I planted both my hands in the bed beside his head, he moved his hands up and down my ribs, stopping at my lower back. I smiled "Keep going lower". I went back to kissing his lips and he let his hands run down to my ass. He sat up so I was sitting on his thighs, I was starting to find it hard to breathe so I pulled away for just a second, Steve's hands came up to my chest and he tore my shirt open and threw it onto the ground. 

He gazed into my eyes for a minute before I titled my head and went back in for his lips, I dragged my hands from the back of his neck down to his crotch, I smiled into the kiss as I felt the hard in his boxers. He wiggled his tongue all over mine, driving me crazy. Then there was a knock on the door, we ignored it, "Tony, are you in here?" It was Rhodey, "Can you come back later?" Steve stopped kissing me "Tony, I just want to talk to you for a minute" I rested both my hands on Steve's broad shoulders and sighed "Can it wait until tomorrow?" "No Tony I'm getting married tomorrow!".

I kissed Steve on the lip, got off his lap and put on my shirt, but it hung open because the buttons were scattered all over the floor. I opened the door and closed the door behind me. "What's going on Rhodey?" "Come on down to the bar". 

Steve's POV 

I was left sitting on the massive bed, shirtless and a half hard erection. I sighed and lay back onto the bed. I spent a while just lying there, until there was a knock on the door, hopefully, it was Tony. I opened the door, Bucky and Sam were standing there with two asshole smiles on there faces. I sighed and pulled open the door.

They sat down on the sofa, I looked at the two of them "What do you want?". Sam laughed "well Steve, you are dating Tony Stark" I smiled "Yeah, I know". "So we thought you might need a little bit of extra education in a certain area" I rolled my eyes, Bucky took out a DVD and handed it to me, I read it "Fifty shades of grey?". They chuckled, Bucky got up and smacked my bare back "It's not a secret that Tony is into this stuff". They both got up to leave but Sam giggled "I'll need that back though, just in case Bucky ever starts dating Natasha". His face dropped but Sam dragged him away. 

I sat down on the sofa and looked at the DVD 'might as well just watch it until Tony gets back'. I turned on the TV and pressed play to see what Buck and Sam were talking about.

Tony's POV 

I sat up on the stool at the bar next to Rhodey. He was nervous about something, I had known him for long enough to tell. He smiled "Look, Tony, I know things between us have been bad between us for the last while, but you are still my closest friend" "just spit it out Rhodey" "will you be my best man?". I shook my head a little in shock "No" he looked a little crushed "James I'm not going to be your best man, your brother is your best man, but I will be your groomsman". He smiled and patted my shoulder "Thanks man" "so bachelor party?".

I got back to the room about three hours later. The light was still on, I opened the door and seen Steve on the sofa. I was a little tipsy and my shirt was still hanging open, I stood behind him and ran my hand around Steve's neck and down to his abs and down to his trousers. 

He stood up and turned around "I'm going to go take a shower" I cocked my head "now?" "Eh yeah," he swiftly moved across the room and into the bathroom. "Okay then" I mumbled to myself, it was two in the morning, and we had to be awake by nine. I sighed and got into one of Steve's hoodies. I sat down on the couch with a cup of coffee. I glanced over at the table and picked up the DVD case, Steve came out of the bathroom, I turned around "Cap, where did you get this?" He turned kind of pink "oh uh Sam gave it to me..." "why?" He sighed and sat down next to me "...because... apparently the whole team thinks I need help in that area...with you". 

I couldn't help the laugh that came out, but he was embarrassed. I ran my hand over his face and smiled "Steve, trust me, you don't need any help". He was still blushing "But Tony...do you...Emm...do you want to do...stuff like that?". "Steve Fifty shades of grey is extreme BDSM, I'm not into all the whips and kneeling, I just like someone to take control, some light bondage, and a little name calling, but if you ever want to try anything just talk to me, babe". He thought for a minute "But your happy the way things are?" I smiled "of course I am, I have you". His smile melted my heart, I kissed him softly but he pulled away and sighed "We should probably get to sleep" "yeah...but I'm not going another day without some love" he kissed my forehead and carried me over to the bed. 

Steve's POV 

I woke up a little before nine and nibbled on Tony's neck, he mumbled "well good morning Captian" I smiled at him "We have to get a move on". I rolled out of the bed and took my suit out of the bag. Tony sat up on the bed and watched me get dressed with a smirk. I threw my balled up boxers at him "Go get dressed" "Can't Rhodey has my groomsman suit" I widened my eyes "Groomsman, you got upgraded".

I answered the knock on the door, it was Happy, he was surprised to see me, "Steve, hey, could you give this to Tony" "Come on in". He stepped into the room and placed the suit next to Tony on the bed. "So Harold, did you bring May?" He looked at Tony "Yes I did" "oh yeah, and how are things going there?" "Great, Peter isn't too happy about it though, how about you two?". Tony looked at me and smiled "Excellent, a lot better if you could get some time alone-" "I'm going to stop you there, I don't need to know any more, just get your ass dressed and then get Rhodes up" "yes sir". 

He left and Tony started to dress while I brushed my hair. He looked perfect, I was actually stunned when I saw him, I just watched him for a while, then he reached in his pocket and offered me "jellybean?" I laughed, of course, only Tony would store a pack of jelly beans in a wedding tux. He chewed on the sugar and started to move "Let's go get Rhodey". 

I followed him into the lift and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly hugging him "You play cap?", I brought my head down to his and kissed his ear "I'm just happy, I love you". He placed his two hands over mine "I love you too". 

I stood against the wall as Tony knocked on the door, no answer, he knocked again, no answer. Before knocking a third-time Rhodey's brother showed up with Bruce, both in matching suits to Tony, followed by Clint and Thor. His brother pressed the card into the key and everyone poured into the room, but Rhodey was nowhere to be found. Spencer ran his hands over his face "This is really bad" Clint commented "Worse then really bad", Bruce tired to Tony "I thought you put him back here last night!" "I did, I swear!". They all started arguing among each other, I got into the middle of them "everyone needs to relax, yes this is a bad situation, but you all need to focus and find Rhodes, we've got to do something". Tong mumbled, "have sex?" I looked at him "what? No, stop suggesting that, this is serious Tony" Clint turned to Tony "Yeah, and we're all here to" Tony rolled his eyes "fine whatever". 

Everyone laughed but I quickly moved them along to go find Rhodes. It took an hour but Thor and Cint managed to find him, he had gone to get coffee and doughnuts to sober up. The small crisis had been diverted, Tony let out a sigh of relief and kissed my lips softly "I'll see you later!". 

I killed the time by doing small jobs for Pepper, but finally, it was time to take our seats. The barn had fairy lights strung up and it was beautifully decorated with flowers. I sat a few rows from the front in between Clint and Thor. Tony stood up at the top of the aisle behind Spencer as Rhodes rocked back and forth. A little while after everyone had been seated the doors open and Pepper's niece began dropping petals onto the ground. I stood and turned my head as Pepper's sister walked up the aisle, followed by Maria Hill and finally Natasha. Pepper walked through the doors, alone. She hesitated for a minute and looked from side to side. Before starting to walk Tony appeared at her side and took her arm under his as they strolled. She was in a lace dress with a long train, her hair tied back with curly bits falling down from it, she looked beautiful. 

The ceremony was short and by the time I knew it they were kissing as man and wife. They ran out of the barn holding hands and headed back to the main hotel while everyone else hung around in the barn for drinks and quick snacks. I found Tony and pecked his cheek and stayed close to his ear "I know all attention is meant to be on the bride but I couldn't take my eyes off of you". He smiled and intertwined our fingers. 

We spent a bit of time socialising, but then it was time for dinner. It was a rustic style dining area, there wasn't a top table, just a small table for Pepper and Rhodey, so Tony sat next to me at a table for the team, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Laura, Natasha and Bucky. The rest of the superheroes were scattered around on different tables. The dinner was served and there was a relaxing atmosphere well established by the time they got up for their first dance. Once the rest of guests joined them on the dancefloor Tony leaned over, moving his hand onto my thigh "How about we sneak away" his hand slipped onto my crotch. I smirked and let him lead me away from the empty table.

Tony led me to a small room used for keeping coats. I pinned him against the wall and wasted no time in unbuckling his belt, I slipped his trousers down and ran my hands under his chest, stopping to twist his nipple. Tony moaned "C'mon Steve, don't leave any time for interruptions". He removed my belt and tourers and dipped his hand into my boxers. I looked up at the ceiling and let out a groan as he worked on me with his hand, while he sucked my neck. I was shocked when he took out a pocket-sized bottle of lube, I laughed "you're always prepared aren't you?". He squirted lube over my erection and turned around, bracing himself against the wall with his two hands. I took his two cheeks in my hands and spread them open, lining my hard up with his little hole. I pushed in, Tony buckled over "Holy fuck" I bent over and wrapped my arms around him, trying to relax him "You're so tight". I hadn't moved yet, he was still breathing heavily. I had to exhale sharply, I kissed his ear and whispered "I love you Tony Stark, I'm going to marry you someday" he smiled with all his teeth "I'll say yes when you ask". I stood up straight "okay you can mo-".

The door swung open, Natasha and Bucky came crashing in, pulling clothes off each other and kissing. I moved back, Tony whimpered but it was drowned out by Bucky's moan. We both pulled up our trousers and closed out belts, I cleared my throat. Natasha yanked her hand out of his trousers and they both look up "Oh- sorry- em" Bucky scratched his head, I smiled at him "I like your new hair cut Buck" "Thanks punk". I took Tony's hand and pulled him all the way from the room to the dance floor.

He rested his head on my chest and we swayed to the music. We whispered to each other "Why is it so hard to get some alone time?" I smiled at him and pressed my lips to his forehead "Absence makes the heart grow fonder" he rolled his eyes but still flashed his smile. Pepper came over to us at the bar, hugging us. "Congratulations Mrs Rhodes" she kissed my cheek "thank you, Steve". She took Tony's hands "Thanks so much for walking me down the aisle Tony, that meant a lot to me". "It was my honour Pepper" she smiled at him like she always did, with a lot of love "Well they just put out the dessert table! I better go find my husband".

We strolled over to pick out something sweet but we only made it halfway down the table. Tony picked up the wiped cream and looked at me with a devilish smile "You up for it?" I couldn't form words so I just nodded and we ran out of the barn back to our hotel room. Tony set his watch "we have half an hour until they cut the cake, I'll be out in five". He disappeared into the bathroom while I got comfortable, and naked, on the bed.

He came out with whipped cream on both his nipples topped with cherries. My jaw hung down a little, he made his way over to the bed, I stood up and kissed him, starting at his neck before licking the cream from his chest. He laughed a little when I looked up at him, he bent down and licked the sides of my mouth where excess cream landed. He shoved me onto the bed, my feet planted on the ground firmly, he shook the can and sprayed it along my hard. I groaned because it was cold but I didn't complain because seconds later Tony's hot mouth was around me "Mmm, holy God Tony, you've got a very talented mouth".

I came thrusting into his mouth. I got up and threw him onto the bed "fifteen minutes Cap", I lifted both his legs up using one of my hands, leaving his ass exposed. I sprayed cream from where his balls lay down to his hole and threw it onto the floor. I grabbed each leg his a hand and spread them wide apart so I could see his face he was biting his lip aggressively "Cold?" He nodded. I sucked on his balls, making him forget about the coldness, slowly I moved my tongue down lapping up the cream. I got stuck in when I came to his hole, it drove him insane, he grasped at the bed and moaned as I flicked my tongue and his hand ran up and down his erection. He came just like that. I lay flat out next to him "We have five minutes, shower?" "Hell yes!" I was stern "just a shower Tony". He was already at the bathroom door "whatever you say, Cap". 

We got back a little later than we promised, but just before they cut the cake. A few guests turned in, but around midnight Pepper stood up on a chair "Who wants the bouquet?" A crowd of girls gathered around her. I was chatting with Natasha, glancing at Tony every so often, he was talking to Bruce and Clint. "What's this about?" Natasha laughed "Have you never been to a wedding?" I stayed silent "Aww you've never been to a wedding! The bride throws the bouquet and the person who catches it is supposedly going to get married next". I sipped my glass and watched the flowed go up into the air, they went over the whole group of girls and landed on Tony's lap. 

The group of men laughed for a pretty long time. He strolled over with it "Got anything you want to say to me, Steve?" I laughed "Yeah I do actually" he looked almost scared "You have a stain on your tie". He playfully hit me with the flower and grabbed a couple of drinks from the bar.

More wedding shenanigans went on up until three in the morning. The whole team stuck together as we stumbled up to our rooms. "Night everyone!" Tony yelled when we got to our door. He was quite drunk. 

I got him into some pjs and then got into mine. We snuggled up closely in bed and he started to drift off almost straight away, I whispered "Tony?" "Mmmmhmm?" "What happened to Pepper's dad?" He just mumbled "alcoholic" I didn't say anything more, it was just his snores that filled the room.


End file.
